Another chance
by xygirl
Summary: May contein spoilers of TDWT. Gwen was eliminated, but what happened to her after that?, will she get another chance? What will happen with Duncan? DXG mostly, minor AXH and CXS. T for safty
1. The helicopter of losers

**First of all: I own nothing of Total Drama, otherwise this wouldn't be a fanfic, you'll see it at T.V.**

**Second of all: I hope you like it.**

Chapter one: The helicopter of loser's.

Gwen's P.O.V.

"Suck it Courtney, in your faaaaaaace!"

That was the last thing I said before jumping out of the plane, after that, all I did was opened my parachute, and start falling slow, as I was approaching to the floor, I saw how the jumbo jet was leaving the country.

"I'm on the middle of the nothing in Australia, thousands of miles away from home, whit nothing but a passport and a parachute, Great!" I thought.

I decided to sit next to a rock and tried to think of a way of getting out of here. No more than five minutes later, I saw a helicopter overflying near to where I was, I saw an intern, he wasn't taller than Chris, he had blonde hair, was wearing a similar shirt to Chris's, but lighter, a pair of shorts and what seem to be a piercing.

"Gwen, climb the stairs, we're taking you to Canada" He shouted by his megaphone.

"OK" I shouted back, I started climbing and he helped me getting inside it.

"Thanks" I said

"You're welcome, you can sit over there" He pointed to a seat alike to the first class ones.

"Ok, how long is the fly?" I asked.

"Mmm, about twenty hours, I guess" he answer.

"Twenty! Wow, that's a long trip"

"Well it's a small helicopter, and Australia is really far from Canada. By the way, I'm Jason, and I'm your fan" he blushed a little

I couldn't help but smile, "Wow, I didn't know that I have a fan working for Chris, we've never talk too much, have we?"

"Well, there was no time, while Chris isn't torturing you, he is torturing me"

"True" I giggle. "And why did he send you to Canada?"

"Well, the helicopter is in bad conditions, and due to the contract, any camper can't die in his way back home, or Chris will get a huge sue"

"Is that the only thing he cares about...wait! You mean that if we _die_ while we're in the game he can't get sue?"

"Yes, that's what you sing for." He said

"Great" I said sarcastically "But at least I'm out, so he can't kill me whit any of his stupid and crazy ideas"

"I guess that's the only good thing of being eliminated. Would you like to hear some music?" he asked me.

"Yeah, that will be awesome, what CD's do you have?" I asked.

"Well I have… actually is a present for you, but we can listen to it if you want to and…"

"Ok, what is it?" I cut him.

"The new CD Gottlieb Mind Explosion"

"No way! –I said exited-, wasn't it supposed to come out next month?"

"Not in England, I bought it there for you, but I didn't had the opportunity to give it to you"

"Well thanks a lot Jason, so, let's hear it!"

We continued talking for hours, he was a really nice guy, and I really like him. Don't get me wrong, I don't like _like_ him, I have the perfect boyfriend, Duncan, and I had to wait almost two years for him to become _my_ boyfriend, I was not planning to break up whit him, at least not for… actually… I** never **wanted to break up whit him.

About 12 hours later Jason asked me "What time is it?"

"According to that clock, It's 3:00 am " I told him.

"Crap!" he whisper, while turning five TVs.

"What?" I asked.

"Total Drama World Tour has already start, as Chris reduce the budget of the show, I need to check all the recording material and give him the most "dramatically" two hours of recording"

"How much do they record?" I asked

"About seven hours" He answered.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"If by help you mean that you want to watch the episode whit me, no probs" he said.

"Heh heh, it's just that I want to see what everyone think about, you know, me leaving"

"I guess Courtney is elated about it"

I giggle awkwardly. "I guess so"

The rest of the trip we watched the episode, Cody was depressed cause I was eliminated, he even make my face in wood! Which lead to a song were they needed to wear outfits.

"He looks _hot_!" I said.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "If you want to talk about hotness, Heather is _really_ hot."

"Yougt! You like Heater, _Heater!_ The meanest bitch in the world!"

"Hah hah, she may be evil, but she is a hottie"

"Whatever you said" I told him.

I continued watching the ship race, the meatball fight, the fake elimination, Duncan carving something in the first class compartment… wait!

"Is that me?" I asked

"I guess so, he _is_ good at carving" Jason answered.

"Aww, yes he is, and he's so sweet"

"Do you to "unclimb" or a parachute" He said.

"Well first of all, _unclimb_? Is that even a world, and second of all, _hum_?" I said

"We're here" He said.

"Is this the place I think it is?" I asked, knowing the answer.

**Please Review!**


	2. The Aftermath

Chapter two: The Aftermath

I say goodbye to Jason and come down the stairs, finding myself outside the Aftermath studio, where LeShwana and Geoff were waiting for me.

"Hey" LeShawna said.

"Umm, hey! What am I doing here? "

"As you can see, -Geoff continued -I have my job back and…" "Another Aftermath! Seriously!" I cut him.

"Worry not dudette, Chris said that you add enough drama to the show, so this time there won't be any interview, instead a contest" Geoff answered.

"Ok, I guess" I said. There was an akward silence for a while. "don't you hate me?"

"Hum?" They said

"You know, the whole world hate me for what I did to Courtney, and, I guess everyone here hates me too, don't you?"

"Well, not at all, I mean, boyfriend stealing is wrong, but we all have done crazy things for love, maybe lots of fans hate you girl, but we're friends, and you know what they said, forgive and forget." LeShawna said. I was so glad to listen that.

"And you made me won a bet" Geoff continued.

"Hum?" I said

"Lindsay, Harold, DJ and I bet that Duncan and you will kiss before you arrive to Area 51" LeShawna said "And Bridgette, Noah, Trent, and I bet you'll kiss before you arrive to Greece; and won! "Geoff continued whit a successful grin in his face.

"Shit" I thought, I forgot about Trent, and he bet Duncan and I'll kiss, Is he still mad at me? Does he hate me? I still like Trent as a friend, but now, what am I gonna said when I see him?

"I see…"I answered.

"I'm leaving, I'm going to look for Bridgette, I haven't seen her in a while." Geoff said while leaving.

"And how's Trent?" I asked LeShawna.

"Well, I don't think he's still mad at you if that's what you're worried about" she answered.

"And do you think he still, you know… like me?"

"I don't really know, you should talk to him"

"I'm not sure" I said quietly

"Ok girl, let's move on" LeShawna said.

We arrived to the Aftermath studio and started talking about what happened to us in the past weeks, she told me a lot about Harold and me, well, I told her a lot about Duncan. Soon it was time to start.

I was waiting behind the studio. Everything was dark, suddenly Geoff started presenting the show, and the room was illuminated, apparently Bridgette was reporting somewhere in the planet whit a snowstorm, and Blaineley was co-hosting whit Geoff. Blaineley called Noah and Tyler first. "…And our final loser earns herself two fun nicknames this season, "The boyfriend kisser" and "The new Heather" " Blaineley said, obviously and unfortunately she was talking about me.

I walk into the studio, and a bear was following me for some weird reason. I seated next to Noah. Blaineley then said that we'll do some challenges to win the opportunity of returning to the game. I was one of the few people not really excited about it, the others were Noah and Eva.

We were supposed to catch a can of peanuts; Jason and another intern were throwing them. Sadie pushed me against Trent. "Shit" I said to myself.

"So, Duncan, didn't see that coming" Trent said.

I just smiled nervous and awkwardly. Of course he saw that coming, I think he was the first one to realize about it!

LeShawna was the first one to get one golden head of Chris; the second one was Lindsay; I open mine and… I was the third one. I didn't really want to return to the competition; Courtney will try to kill me, _again_.

"Can I give my can to someone else?" I asked Blaineley.

"Sorry, but if you got one you have to participate, it's in your contact" She answered.

"Whatever" I simply said.

Noah and Tyler also found a golden Chris's head.

Before we started, Bridgette was shown in the screen; Geoff started singing.

**Geoff**: _Here's an open letter to a treasure of a girl!_  
**Blaineley**: That's me!  
**Geoff**: _Who's behavior on the show always makes me hurl!_  
**Blaineley**: What?  
**Geoff**: _She's a nasty fake blonde schemer, who calls herself your host! Without the help of her entourage her job would be toast!_  
**Entourage**: Hey!  
**Blaineley**: Hey! Hey...  
**Geoff**: _She'll tell you that she loves your shirt, but it's something she can't stand! She's just so full of you-know-what, she has to double-flush the can!_  
**Entourage**: Hey!  
**Blaineley**: I eat a lot of fiber!  
**Geoff**: _She bought two pairs of the same jeans, one size four, and one size eight, so when she wears the bigger ones you'll ask if she's lost weight!_  
**Entourage**: Hey!  
**Geoff**: _She's not the gal you think she is, so let me tell you, plainly. There's thick black hair between her toes, and her real name isn't Blaineley!_  
**Entourage**: Hey!  
**Geoff**: _She's a phony scheming weasel-nose, and her real name isn't Blaineley! She steals and lies, and she's evil, bros, and her real name isn't Blaineley!_ It's Mildred!**  
Entourage**: Hey!

After that, we finally started doing the challenge. Trent was helping Tyler 'cause he was injured on a wheelchair. The game was called Total Drama the Board game. Neither Noah wanted to played, but was forced to play too. I really hate those stupid contracts _and_ Blaineley. But as you know, Karma never disappoint me, Geoff show some never before seen clips of her doing _GROSS_ things.

The first one to throw the dice was Lindsay, she got number four: Owen challenge. Her challenge was to eat two peppers and drink milk while watching funny clips of the show and not squirt it out her nose. As all the clips were all of her boyfriend getting hurt, she won the challenge.

Trent helped Tyler towing the dice, he got a number five and it was a booby-trap. Before Trent returned to the Peanut Gallery, I decided to break the ice and tension between us.

""Impressive nursing" remember me not to get sick around you" I said.

He couldn't help but laugh. I'm so glad he doesn't hate me.

Both Noah and LeShawna tried next, and fail. It was my turn. I got a six and I needed to make a Haiku. Easy, I have written them before; I even have some of them in my dairy. The problem was that it needed to be something _positive _about Heater.

"Ummm, Heather has ten toes" I said. It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"True but not really positive"

"Um... webbed toes for faster swimming. _–_I continued -She's fast in water!"

"Ok, you still have a chance for winning a second chance in the million."Geoff said.

Lindsay throw the dice one more time and did won the challenge. I throw the dice once again and got and other six. The last square. I had to capture and inter dressed like jack the ripper. I'm fast, and I think the intern was kinda afraid of me, so it was easy to capture him. Next I needed to answer a question.

"What is the name of Duncan's London based punk band?" Blaineley asked.

"Easy, Der Schnitzel Kickers!" I answered.

"Congratulations "new Heater" you're back in the game, good luck, I hope Courtney and Heather don't kill you" Blaineley said.

"Wait! Maybe I don't really want to return the game" I said

"It's in your contract." Blaineley said.

"But I..." "Stay toned for more Total! Drama! World Tour! " Geoff cut me.

The cameras were turned off. "Geoff, I'm dead if I return, help me!" I told Geoff.

"Listen Gwen, I have to go and look for Bridgette, so if you don't want to go, well, we'll force you" He said while pointing Jason and other two interns whit a bag, some ropes, and a bat.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming" I said. I went outside, were the helicopter of losers was waiting for me.


	3. Debut in the Casino Concert Hall

**Thanks for reviews, enjoy!**

Chapter Trhee: Debut in the Casino Concert Hall

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I was looking through the window, lost on my thoughts, I was very worried about myself, I didn't think that the other contestants will be happy about me returning to the game. What if Courtney tried to literally killed me; I remembered that she was about 24/7 planning her revenge on Duncan and me.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked. I bit my lip, I was really lost.

"Hum?... oh, yeah, I'm fine" I answered.

"I know you're lying, you bite your lip when you're hiding something" I don't understand how fans sometimes arrive to know a lot of personal details of us.

"It's just that, I'm kinda nervous for returning, you know, I don't know what everybody else will think abo…" "You've seriously change, right?" Jason cut me. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"What happened to the cool, tough girl that really didn't care about what people think? The one who didn't follow anyone, and get along well whit most of the people? The one who all fans of Total Drama used to loved".

There was silence for a while, Jason was right, I used to be… different, mayebe… better. This show really changed me, _Duncan_ changed me. Recently I have been very selfish. I used to like the new me, but now that I think of it, the old me was, the original me, the _authentic _me.

"I guess" I began. "That girl is gone"

"I don't think so, I think that girl is sleeping inside of you, and you can wake her up whenever you want to." He told me.

"Maybe you're right, you're a really good friend Jason". I said. Maybe I could try to change.

"Thanks" He couldn't help but smile.

"By the way, where are we going to?" I asked.

"Niagara Falls" He simply answered.

"Great" I said sarcastically. I had never really wanted to go Niagara Falls, However I guess no matter where we go, Chris will always be there to torture us.

We continued talking for about two hours, when Jason received a call. It was from Chris.

"Ok, Gwen, listen, Chris want you to do something you may, well not like at all, but, well, it's in your contract and…"

I didn't like where this was arriving.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the first class compartment; suddenly I heard a familiar voice saying "How could you? You betrayed me" It was Gwen, she looked really bad, depressed, she was holding a knife. I don't know how but we ended up in the elimination ceremony compartment, Gwen was crying, and between sobs said, "How could you? How? HOW?" she pushed me into the drop of shame, I was falling, then I hear some screaming and I… woke up.

"What the heck?" I shouted, I was falling for real.

"Hey kids, you'd better get into your paddle boats" Chris shouted us. I was held a boat whit the shape of a swan. We landed sharply on water. That's when we realized we were about to fall in a water fall!

"If you let us live, I will tutor any brain dead person that requires it, even Duncan! " Courtney said.

"If we live, I'll forget she ever said that!" I said.  
**"**If we live, I'll let Sierra kiss me!" Cody began, we were all shocked. "What? Like we're gonna make it!" He finished.

"I want my KISS!" Sierra shouted, and got some superhuman strength. We survive, and Sierra kissed Cody. I felt sorry for him.

After that, Chris arrived, as usual, he didn't really care that we almost _die._ He began saying some stupid facts that I did not even pay attention to"…Its also know for it's fabulous casinos, which is there were having the first part of the challenge." Chris said. Wait! That didn't suck at all!

"Oh man, seriously?" I said exited, I really like casinos, and even though I didn't win the million, I could possibly _earn_ some money, if you understand me. We arrive to an old, boring place, that didn't look like a casino, a theater instead.

"_Seriously_?" I asked, in a disappointed tone.

"Since you're all under age, we had to move the challenge to the Casino Concert Hall" Chris said. Again, this sucks.

"I wonder if anyone is performing" Owen said exited.

"You're in luck, my man, last time on the Aftermath show they had a second chance challenge were one of the losers had the chance of returning to the game, and we're about to hear a little number from the winner…"

"NO!" somebody shouted backstage.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I was backstage in a concert hall. The damn thing I needed to do was to sing a solo on a stupid night dress. I don't like singing, and a solo? _Seriously_? I put on my dress, it was red, very low cut, and short, I really looked like one of those sluty actresses in the Academy Awards, begging for attention.

"And what am I supposed to sing?" I asked Jason.

"Well, Chris wanted you to sing something he wrote." Jason answered while giving me the lyrics. I stared reading them and shouted-"No way, I'm not singing this"

"If you don't sing you can't return to the competition" Jason told me.

"Who cares? Where's Chris" I asked. Jason pointed the stage. I saw Chris and shouted even louder "NO!"

**Duncan's P.O.V**

There she was; my girlfriend, the hottest hottie wearing hottest dress ever, and no, I'm not overusing the word hot, the dress was red and had an awesome view of her, it was low cut, and it was really short. "Shit" I said to myself, I started blushing and I started to feel my lower part growing. I tried to calm down but it didn't really worked. Good thing is that everyone was busy looking at Chris and Gwen arguing.

"I'm not singing this damn song!"Gwen said.

"It's in your…" Chris began "Contract? _**Contract**_! I'm done whit that, you want me to sing, fine, but I'm not singing this stupid shit you wrote" Gwen finished.

"Ok then, so what does miss goth "I'm not in the mood" wants to sing" Chris asked.

"I don't…know, anything but this "Gwen answered. Then one of the interns gave her the lyrics of a song. She couldn't help but smile.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Jason gave me the lyrics of _sk8ter boi _of Avril Lavinge, he only changed it a bit, I liked it.

"I want to sing this song" I told Chris.

"Whatever, just hurry it" He said. Then music started.

* * *

**Chris:** Before the song starts I have to mencion Sk8ter boi was produced by the Matrix, and label by Arista Records, and this show owns nothing of the song.

**Me:** I don't own anything of the song either.

**Chris:** What the heck are you doing here?

**Me:** Well… I... let's just let the show continue.

**

* * *

**

_**Gwen:** He was a boy she was a girl_  
_can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_  
_What more can I say?_

Whit only this two sentences, everyone know wath I was talking about, Courteney stated glaring at me, whit that evil looked of hers. Duncan seemed really pleased, and he was… _blushing?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_  
_secretly she wanted him as well_  
_**Finally they were going out, but**_  
_**she** had a problem with his baggy clothes._

Everybody was looking at me, specially guys, they were like hipnotised, staring at my body. That's what I hate about guys, they see a "hot" girl, and all they want it's to fuck her.

_He was a skater boy,_  
_she said** you must change boy  
**he wasn't good enough for her. She had a pretty face._  
_But her head was up in a space_  
_she needed to come back down to earth_

_**Courtney:** This is so against the rules, does Chris think we're a bunch of fools?_  
_**Chris:** Rules? This ain't no Sunday School! Miss Thing up there's a ratings jewel!_

_Sorry girl, but you missed out_  
_Well tough luck that boy's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_  
_This is how the story ends_

I was looking at Courtney straight to the eye while singing, she lost her temper, and started coursing, however that didn't stoped me.

_Too bad that you couldn't see_  
_See the man that boy could be_

I got off the stage and walk to where Duncan was. He seemed kinda nervous.

_There is more than meets the eye_  
_I see the soul that is inside_

I got closer to him.

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl_  
_can I make it any more obvious?_

_We are in love, haven`t you heard?_  
_How we rock each other's wo-oo-orld!_  
_I'm with the skater boi_  
_I said see ya later boi_  
_**I'll be backstage in the after show.  
Waiting for you boi,  
Mocking of a girl we used to no-oo-ow.**_

Duncan pulled me even closer. "I love you too" He whispered, and kissed me. The kissed was getting more and more passionate, I know it's too cliché, but whenever we kissed I feel sparks, and I swear I could hear music. It's like we were the only two people in the universe. I loved the kiss, that's when I felt his tongue and…

"First of all, it's a half hour show, second of all, they're kids watching this show, so let's move on" Chris said while pulling us apart.

"Ok, in what Team am I anyway?" I asked hoping it wasn't Team Amazon.

"You're on your own, 'cause from now, they're no mere teams" Chris said. "Yes!" Courtney, Heather and I shouted.

"Since we're in the honeymoon capital of the world, I thought it could be cool to drop some arrangemerges on you, heh heh" Chris said.

"I like the honeymoon part" Duncan said whit a kinky smile. "perv" I said while smiling.

"Must I change clothes now?" I asked Chris.

"NO!" all the boy shouted in chorus. They were all staring at me.

"We have no time, you'll change clothes later in the challenge." He answered quickly. "I can help you whit that later, swethaeart" Duncan said. I couln't help but giggle.

"Check it, so fun for me, not so fun for you. Each girl is playing for wining a husband" Chris said, and pulled all the guys inside a casino machine. Then a bear in a cage was put on the machine too.

"What's the bear for?" Heather asked.

"Casino's are always exciting and what's more exciting than a big, angry bear?" Chris answered. "Gwen, you're up"

"Ok I guess" I said. "Please let it be Duncan I whispered" I pulled the handle. It landed on Alejandro.

"What!" Heather, Courtney and me yelled.

"Why?, this is unfair." Heather said.

"Why do you even care, you don't like him, do you?" Courtney asked her.

"I… well… no, I don't but-" Heather began "If you really want to be whit him, I don't care" I said.

"Sorry, but they're no devolutions or second chances" Chris said.

"Whatever" I said.

**Cofessional**

**Courtney: **Ok, so voting off Gwen is first at my to-do list, _again._

**Confessional Ends**

Sierra was next, she won Cody. Courtney followed and won the bear, but the relationship didn't worked, and I don't blame the bear.

"Why can she try again and I can't?" I asked Chris.

"Because I'm the host, and I can do whatever I want" He answered.

"Let me tell you, señorita, you look very beautiful, and I think that you deserve a good looking husband too" Alejandro flirted while kissing my hand.

**Confessional**

Duncan: Did Alejandro just flirt whit MY Gwen? Ooh, he is going down.

Gwen: Is he flirting whit me? What is he planning?

Alejandro: Gwen actually looks good, but I didn't come here to make friends or a girlfriend. I have a new target, Gwen is so going down.

**Confessional Ends**

At the end Courtney and Owen were paired, same as Duncan and _Heather_. I'm not really jealous, It's just that Duncan had always flirt whit Heather, and she've already kiss Trent _and _Duncan, and she… Stop it Gwen! Duncan loves you, he'll never cheat on you… would him? No!

**Alejandro's P.O.V.**

We continued walking to the stage where we supposed to do the challenge, when I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder.

"I have an offer to make you" Chris said.

"What kind of offer?" I asked.

"Well, let's say an alliance." He continued. "You know one or two things about hypnosis, right?"

"Uhum, but what can I get whit this alliance?" I said.

"What about a guaranteed pass to final four" Chris answered.

"I'm listening" I conclude.

* * *

**So,what do you think are Chris's plans? If it's confusin or anything, please let me know. Review! ;)**


	4. On the way to the altar

**Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter four: On the way to the altar.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Hey Duncan!". Said Alejandro from behind.

"Sup?" I said.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you something" He answered.

"And what is it?" I asked. After that I just remember he began to say some weird words and suddenly I was standing in a big pedestal whit a megaphone on my left hand, apparently I needed to guide Courtney all the way to a bride dress.

"Duncan, we're on the same team, remember" Courtney began. "No funny business"

"Trust me, there will be nothing funny about this" I said. I made Courtney felt in the mud, I couldn't help but laugh.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Gwen, go a little to the right, right!" Alejandro said.

"That's what I'm doing!" I answered.

"Too far, go left, LEFT!" He said. Ought, I hate that people give me orders! I crashed whit a dress.

"Yes, chica, we won!" Alejandro said.

"Great" I said.

"Ok, Gwen, go and put your dress on right now." Chris said. I took the dress backstage. Actually the dress was really nice, and it was _low-cut. _Shit. I don't really like low-cut dresses, and I had to use one twice today.

When I return Heather, Courtney and Sierra had already won they're dresses too. Chris put us in a bus. We didn't know where he was taking us. I sat at the back, next to Duncan.

"Hi" I said while smiling

"Hey" He answered and smiled back. Alejandro sat between us.

"Señorita, let me tell you that you're a beautiful bride."

"Umm, thanks I guess." I said.

"And it's a honor to be the husband of this beautiful, smart, admirable woman" Alejandro said. Duncan glared at him.

"Ok this is enough!" Duncan said. He stood up "Who gives you the right to flirt whit_ MY _girlfriend" Duncan asked. Alejandro stood up too.

"For your knowledge I'm not really flirting whit her, I'm just giving her an accomplishment." He told Duncan.

"Well don't" Duncan said.

"Come on, Duncan, you know I'm dating you, I'll never cheat on you" I said.

"Whatever" Duncan said. He leaved and sat up at the front. He can sometimes be a jerk.

"You know, Gwen, you really shouldn't be going out whit a jealous jerk who actually _cheats_ on you" Alejandro said

"Actually Duncan… what do you mean by cheat" I asked. I was freaked, did Alejandro knew anything I didn't?

"Well, It's just that… I think I already said too much." Alejandro said.

"No, please, if you know anything, please let me know" I said. I felt like my heart stopped.

"Ok, let me tell you, this is hard to accept for me too, but Duncan has been flirting whit Heather a_ lot_ since you leaved" Alejandro answered. My heart was beating again.

"Oh, that, worry not, he always flirts whit other girls" I said.

"Well, it's just that this is different. Once I was leaving the confessional, and I saw Duncan trying to kiss Heather" He said. Was it possible, was he really a cheater? I know he cheat on Courtney whit me, but I thought he did that because he loved me. But, wait a sec, Alejandro was evil, he probably just wanted to mess up my mind for any reason of his.

"I don't know" I simply said.

"Well, it's up to you if you wanna believe me or not." He said.

We finally arrived. We were at Niagara Falls.

"Each groom has to carry his bride across the cord" Chris began. "And then you have to answer some questions, first one to do so win invincibility. As Gwen and Alejandro won the last challenge, I'm giving them a head start. And by the way, they're hungry _hungry _sharks waiting for you to fall."

"Ok, Gwen, let's began " Alejandro said.

"Al, before you leave can you please come here for a sec?" Chris asked. Alejandro went whit Chris and he whisper something to Alejandro.

"Het Gwen, It's awesome having you back" Cody said.

"Well, it's nice been back I guess" I told him.

"If you want to vote Courtney off again, I can help you" Cody began "I promise I won't get confu-" "What the heck!" I cut him. **Everyone** gasped.

I was pointing at Duncan and Heather, couldn't believe what I was seen. Duncan was making out whit Heather, she was trying to escape, but he wouldn't let her. I felt the tears rolling down my checks. That's when Alejandro intervened. "Duncan, what the fuck happen to you, you have a girlfriend" He said. And Duncan stopped kissing her, she ran away, and he seemed shocked. I couldn't help but cry. I felt worse than ever in my life, even worse when Heather kissed Trent, because that was just to pissed me out. Courtney and Alejandro were right: Duncan is just a cheater.

"Gwen, I…I don't know what happen " Duncan said.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically, still whit my eyes fuelled of tears.

"Seriously, Gwen I'm sorry, it was like somebody else was controlling my body, you're the one I want" He said.

"Why should I believed you, I saw you, you kissed my mortal enemy, _YOU_" I shouted. Then Alejandro carried me, and we began to cross.

**Confessional**

**Courtney:** I can't believed Duncan kissed Heather in Gwen's eyes, He's even worse than I thought, maybe I could put Eliminating Duncan first on my list.

**Confessional Ends**

I continued crying. "Listen, chica, maybe I could help you" Alejandro said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, If you help me voting Owen out, I promise I'll help you voting Duncan, Courtney, or whoever you want next time" He answered.

"It just… that I… I… " I said sobbing.

"You what?" He asked.

"I love him, okay, and I thought he loved me too, but now he… he…" I started crying again.

"Weren't you supposed to be tough, I mean, you don't seem the kind of girl that cries over a jackass like that, he doesn't deserves you, just move on" He said.

"Maybe… you're right" I said. I smiled a bit. Then Alejandro lost the balance and we both felt down.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:** (Laughs) Of course, I fell on purpose. I am a gifted balancer, but it would be unwise to appear to strong right now, with the teams just dissolved. I don't require immunity, thanks to my alliance with Chris. So I lay in wait like a crocodilo; a devilishly handsome crocodilo.

**Confessional Ends**

We landed on the water; I swam as fast as I could to the nearest rock I found. I wait there till the challenge was over, then we used Owen as a boat to get out of the water. Somehow Duncan and Heater won the challenge. We return to the plane, I was sitting in the loser's compartment, still sad, but I decided to follow Alejandro's game, I couldn't vote off Duncan or Heather either, since they both won invincibility.

"Gwen, can we talk?" Duncan asked me.

"What the hell do you want Duncan?" I asked annoyed.

"Listen, I didn't mean to cheat on you, I don't know what happen, seriously, Gwen, you gotta believe me, the one who kissed Heather wasn't me. I… I.. "

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you!" He answered, I was shocked. Maybe I should believe him, after all he is Duncan and he has never lie to me.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Gwen, I do, please forgive me" He said

" Promise it won't happen again?" I asked.

**Alejandro's P.O.V.**

Duncan and Gwen were talking, they seem to be reconciling, I couldn't let this happen. The deal whit Chris is that as long as I continued adding drama to "the triangle", I have invincibility. I saw Courtney returning from the confessional, and I got an idea. I walk near Duncan, and shouted "Courtney, can you come here please?" She did what I told her.

"Duncan, 'kissing Courtney'" I whispered Duncan, as he started to make out whit Courtney. Everyone gasp again, I heard lots of "He is such a womanizer!" "jerk" "how could him?" and others. Gwen's heart was broken and she ran at the confessional. Courtney was pushing Duncan away, but she couldn't get free.

"Three, two, one, and we're back" I whisper again.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Promise it won't happen again" I asked Duncan. Alejandro whispered him something and he started kissing Courtney.

"How could you?" I said quietly, but he wouldn't get a parted from her. I ran at the confessional.

**Confessional**

**Gwen:** (sits down and starts crying desperately) Why?... WHY?...

**Confessional Ends**

It was the voting time. I voted for Owen only to get Alejandro's help next time. Duncan tried to talk to me several times, but I didn't want to, everyone hated him now.

"Gwen, please, I…" Duncan began "What? You accidentally kiss Courtney when you were going to swear you won't cheat on me? You didn't realize what you were doing?" I asked angrily.

"Well, kinda, I told you, that was not me, someone was controlling me" He said.

"As if I ever believed you, if that's what you do in front my eyes, I don't even want to think what you'll do behind me." I said.

"But I-" "You know what, just get lost at hell!" I yelled. I still loved him a lot, but a boy like that doesn't really deserve me.

Duncan's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I did to Gwen, I didn't understand why I did it anyway, sure both Heather and Courtney are hot, but Gwen is different, she's the most awesome girl I ever know, she likes the best movies ever, she's not afraid of what people thinks about her, she likes jokes and laughing, she would never wanted to change me… I simply love her. I can't lose her, I have to recover her. But first, I have to find out the reason why I'm acting this way, and it won't be easy.

We were at the elimination ceremony.

"Interesting" Chris began. "Seriously!"

"Just read them already" Heather yelled.

"Ok, two votes for Sierra, two votes for Courtney, and four votes for... Owen!"

Gwen's P.O.V.

Owen was eliminated. I sat in the loser's compartment and Courtney sat next to me.

"Listen Gwen, I just wanted to know that I don't really hate you… that much. We're both Duncan's victims, so I was thinking we can make an alliance to vote him out whenever we get the chance" Courtney said.

"Ok, I guess" I said. I was not crying any more.

"Hey girls, can I spend the night whit you?" Heater asked.

"But you won" Courtney said.

"I know, but I don't want to be alone whit Duncan for the rest of the night, what if he tries to rape me!" Heather said whit a serious tone.

"I know, I can't figure out what he'll try do next." Courtney said.

Heater spend the night whit us, we talk for a while, and they both felt asleep. I couldn't sleep, I have too many thoughts on my head, about Duncan mainly. When I was finally falling asleep I heard something.

"Psss, Gwen, I need to talk to you" Jason said.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	5. A Chinese Tale

**Thanks for reviewing ;) I hope you like the chapter, I couldn't think on a better title for this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter five: A Chinese tale.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Pss, Gwen I need to talk to you" Jason said.

"What do you want Jason?" I said quietly.

"You need to know something, it's really important, can you please follow me?" He asked.

"Ok…" I said, as I follow him, we kept quiet till we arrived to the cargo hold.

"Listen Gwen" Jason began "I know what happen to you and Duncan and-" "I don't wanna know" I cut him.

"What do you mean, I can explain it" Jason said.

"Duncan send you for me to believe him, right?" I asked.

"No he didn't, he don't even know me" Jason said.

"Ok then, what the heck do you know?" I asked, Jason was about to answer when we heard something. I think it was Zeke!

"Crap!" Jason shouted and started persecuting… Zeke? I return to the loser's compartment wondering what Jason wanted to said. Soon I felt asleep.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the first class compartment, alone, Heather rather being in the loser's compartment than alone whit me, she think that I could try to rape her. As if I care, more wedding cake for me. However I know that if I don't solve things soon, I'll be the next eliminated. I really needed to know what was happening to me.

We soon landed in China, the Great Wall specifically. I move on where Gwen was, unfortunately, Heather and Courtney were right next to her.

"Great!" The three of them said sarcastically and leaved. Shit.

"You know what" Chris began. The bell rang. "All this drama will be even greater for ratings if you sing a song about it, and only girls have to sing"

"can we sing a preexisted, Chris?" Sierra asked.

"Whatev" Chris answered.

"What song do you wanna sing, Sierra?" Gwen asked. Then all the girls began to whisper while looking at me occasionally. They told Chris the song they wanted to sing and the music began.

* * *

**Chris:** Before the song began I have to mention that "Womanizer" was label by Jive records, was produced by The Outsyders, sang by Britney Spears and it's also available on iTunes; this show it's not related whit the song.

**Me:** I own nothing either!

**Chris**: You? _Again?_ Can someone please take her out of here?

* * *

All the girls made a circle around me, and started to singing to ME. "Shit" I thought.

**Heather** _Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
_**Sierra:** _You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

They were all walking in circles, around me.

**Courtney:** _Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
_**Gwen:** _Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

What the heck! These girls are insane!

**Sierra, Heather, Gwen and Courtney:** _Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _

I'm not a womanizer! I know I kissed three different girls in a day, but I didn't mean to, I like Gwen! "Girls, It's great that you want to sing to me but-"

**Heather:** _Boy don't try to flirt  
I know just what you are-are-are_.  
**Sierra, Heather, Gwen and Courtney:** _Boy don't try to flirt  
I know just what you are-are-are_

"Come on Gwen, I'm really sorry you know it's true, I-"**Gwen:** _You got me going  
You're oh so charming_  
_But I can't do it  
You womanizer_

I was freezing, I loved when Gwen sing, maybe she didn't had the greater voice in world, but I liked the way she sings, even though she was singing that she didn't wanted me anymore, I still loved it… WAIT! Is she breaking up whit me? This can't be happening

**Sierra, Heather, Gwen and Courtney:** _Boy don't try to flirt  
I know just what you are-are-are_  
_Boy don't try to flirt  
I know just what you are-are-are_

All the girls continued moving around me, dancing, getting closer, it was like they're bodies and they're words weren't congruent…

**Courtney:** _You say I'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer_

As if I care what Courtney thought, I just needed to stop this, I needed to make Gwen understood that I didn't mean to do what I did. What the heck is happening whit me? I decided to wait a bit to say something else_.  
_  
**Sierra:** Daddy_-o, you've got the swagger of a champion_  
**Courtney:** _Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion_  
**Heather:** _I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy_  
**Gwen:** _Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_  
**Courtney:** _Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker_  
**Gwen:** _To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
_**Sierra:** _Say it, play how you want it_  
**Heather:**_ But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

**Sierra, Heather, Gwen and Courtney:** _Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer _

"Does this means we're over?" I asked Gwen_  
_  
**Gwen:** _Maybe if we both lived in a different world.  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you_

I felt terrible, I didn't wanted to break up whit Gwen, I had to do something now!_  
_  
**Sierra, Heather, Gwen and Courtney:** _Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womani-_

"Stop it!" I Shouted as loud as possible. The music stopped "I'm done whit this, I'm not a womanizer and I didn't meant to cheat on anyone, or to kiss any of you"

"So you didn't wanted to kissed me at London or Area 51?" Gwen asked.

"I didn't mean that! Ough" I shouted and just leaved. All I was doing and saying was wrong, it was better for me just to shout up.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:** I knew I was good, but I never thought I was _this_ good, final four, here I go!

**Confessional Ends**

"Okay, we're already late, so, you're challenge is a race, there're some helpful items waiting for you some meters from here. Ready, set…" Chris phone started to ring as he answered.

"Do we go or what?" Heather asked.

"Uhum, yeah…" Chris said

"We go?" Alejandro asked.

"Can we do this later?" Chris said.

"Do we go or what?" I asked.

"Fine!" Chris shouted, as we all started to run. I saw a bike, and decided to take it.

"I got here first!" I told Alejandro.

"No problems, amigo, I'll have this skateboard" He said.

" Later!" I told him, as I started to ride the bike.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I started to run. I couldn't stop thinking on Duncan, I still couldn't believe he was a cheater, I just couldn't; maybe he was a bad boy, but a three-timer? It didn't sound logical. Heather and Courtney got closer to me.

"So Gwen" Heather began.

"We've thought that we can maybe have an alliance, you know, just for now" Courtney said.

"Amm, don't we hate each other?" I asked.

"We do, but Team Amazon only faced elimination once and no thanks to Coderra" Courtney said.

"So?" Heather asked.

"Okay… but let's said that ours is an unofficial alliance, that can be broken at anytime" I said.

"Sure" Heather said.

"It's ok for me." Courtney said.

"I want the donkey!" Heather shouted, as she ran and caught him.

"We can use him to pull this rickshaw" I said. Duncan got a bike, Alejandro got a skateboard, Sierra got a pogo-sticking and Cody got a tricycle.

"What about this shoes?" Courtney asked.

"I guess someone must wear them" I said. Heater and I looked at Courtney.

"Why me?" She asked.

"I got the donkey" Heather said.

"And I got this rickshaw" I said.

"Whatever" Courtney said as she put the shoes on. We made the donkey pull us all the way, Duncan and Alejandro were way leading, and Sierra and Cody were… _Lost?_

"So we're voting Duncan off next, right?" Courtney asked.

"Of course." Heather said. They both stared at me.

"Well, yeah, I guess" I said uncertainly.

"You still like him, don't you?" Courtney asked me.

"Don't you?" I Asked her back.

"Well, I still think he's kinda… attractive, but there are better guys out there, you know" She said.

"I guess so... but maybe he does has an axplanation" I said sadly.

"I'm going to tell something, from friend to friend" Courtney began. "While Duncan was kissing me, I swear he told me 'I love you', however, I don't love him anymore of course, and if there's an explanation, it's just that he's a sucker who doesn't deserve any of us" I felt a bunch of tears in my eyes again. Maybe Courtney was right, Duncan didn't love me, he just wanted to play whit me.

"Thanks Courtney… maybe you're… a good friend… after all" I said sobbing.

**Confessional**

**Courtney:** Of course I know about Alejandro's alliance whit Chris, he is such a great player, and he promise me that if I help him, we'll arrive to final two together_. (Sighs)_ he's so awesome.

**Confessional Ends**

We finally arrive to the finish line, however Alejandro and Duncan arrived first.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Alejandro was very fast, we both were leading the race.

"You should really try not to kiss every girl you see" Alejandro told me.

"I'm done whit that topic, this is stupid; I don't know what's happening to me OK? But I **DO **feel sorry" I said.

"Maybe you should try to be single for a while, I've talk to all the girls and they all hate you know, even Gwen, I know she doesn't want to be near of you ever" Alejandro said. Was it possible, did Gwen really hate me?

"See you!" He said. He went faster and jumped an _obstacle? _I crashed whit a bomb, and get some slower. The race continued. Alejandro and I, we both tie.

"Who won?" I asked Chris.

"No one" Chris answered.

"What!" Alejandro and I yelled.

"You didn't let me finished, anyone who arrive to the finish line before I ring the gong, get's to join me on a very special meal, a. k. a., the second part of the challenge" Chris said. A few moments after that Cody, Courtney, Heather and Gwen arrived. Then Chris rang the gong.

"What about Sierra" Alejandro asked.

"I guess she'll join us eventually" Chris said.

We arrived to a Chinese restaurant, were Chris said we'll have to eat GROSS food, that in his opinion was real Chinese food. Alejandro almost throw up by just hearing what he needed to eat.

**Confessional**

**Alejandro:** I've been dreading the eating competition because my body is a temple. And what temple keeper would contaminate... this? _(rips off shirt) _Good thing is that due to my alliances, I don't need to eat anything.

**Confessional ends**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Sierra make it to the restaurant, however she couldn't compete. Chris served us our first meal.

"Is it roasted ell?" Cody asked.

"It's donkey meet" I really wasn't sure if it was donkey, but it tasted like hell.

"I'm not eating this piece of crap" Alejandro said.

"Well if you refuse to, you're out, and you lose the possibility of winning invincibility" Chris said.

"I don't care!" Alejandro shouted, as he join Sierra at the losers table. The rest of us ate the whole meal. Then Chris brought us the second meal: live mealworms. GROSS! We continued eating The final three of the challenge were Courtney, Sierra and I; we had to eat… something that not even Chris knew what was! I couldn't resist it, and I throw up, same as Courtney.

Ok, so Sierra won first class and invincibility" Chris said.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Before we left the restaurant I heard someone was calling me.

"Pss, pss Duncan?" He said. He was an intern; he had blonde hair, was wearing a similar shirt to Chris's, but lighter, a pair of shorts and a piercing.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm Jason" he said.

"What do you want?"

"Talk to you; and by the way, this risks my job and my _life_, and I'm just doing this because Gwen's my friend, so I'll be brief" Jason began. "You've been hypnotized" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The reason that you kissed Courtney and Heather is that someone hypnotized you" He said. It was the stupidest thing I ever heard, but it was the only explanation I could think about.

"Who?" I asked.

"If I tell you Chris will kill me, literally. You'll have to realize by yourself" He said and leaved.

I thought about it for a while, and that's when I got it. **_Owen!_** Owen did the Running Man at Area 51, I know Alejandro had something to do whit that, but I didn't undestood how. Know I know, Alejandro hypnotized Owen, and he hypnotized me too. But what will he possible wins by doing that? All I cared for now was that I finally could explain Gwen why I cheat on her!... but I still needed more proves, other way she won't believe me, and I knew exactly how to got them.

* * *

**I wish you like it, it wasn't my favorite chapter, but next one will be better.**

_**I would like you to vote, who do you want to go next? Alejandro? Courtney? Any other? (not Gwen or Duncan)VOTE!**_

**(By the way, I don't really like Britney Spears, but any time I heard this song, it sorta reminds me Duncan, lol)**

**Review!**


	6. Alejandro's Fake Out

**This chapter is small, but important. Always enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter five: Alejandro's fake out

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I had an hour before the Elimination Ceremony began. I needed to find Jason. At least I saw Chris passing around

"Hey, Chris" I said.

"Don't you see I'm going to a massage session?" Chris said as he continued walking, I follow him.

"Haven't you see Jason around?" I asked

"Who?" He asked back.

"You know, Jason, the intern." I answered.

"Well all the interns are at the dining area, now, I'll be in the massage room for an hour, do _NOT_ bother me" He said.

"I won't" I said and leave. "Perfect" I thought. I arrived to de dining area where I saw Jason.

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"I'll be right back" He told the rest of the interns. We walk out the room.

"I have to ask you a favor" I said.

"What kind of favor?" He asked.

"You record every single thing that happens around, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's a room next to Chef's cockpit, there's where Interns chose the best two hours of recording and-" "Can you make me enter?" I cut him.

"I can give you the key, whit two conditions: the first one, it must be to Gwen's benefits _only_; and two: you must promise not to tell _anyone_ that I gave you the keys" He said.

"Deal" I said.

"Fine, you have only half an hour, kay?" He said.

"Sure" I said as he gave me the keys. I arrived at the cockpit, and next to it, there was the room Jason told meabout, I opened it. It was huge, whit lots of monitors, for my luck, they were divided by contestants, two cameras for each one.

I started to watch all Alejandro's tapes from the day I kissed Heather, and there it was, the moment he made the alliance whit Chris, and also when he hypnotized me. I took the tape, and was about to leave, when I saw something that caught my attention. I was a video of Courtney and Alejandro talking at the hall, this tape was even better than the ones I had founded before.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the loser's compartment, chatting whit Heather and Courtney. "All the contestant, please come to the elimination area" Someone said by the plane's PA system, it didn't sound like Chef or Chris, but we decided to go anyway. When Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Heather, Courtney and I arrived, a video on the screen began.

_On the video_

Alejandro and Courtney were standing next to each other near the confessional.

"You hypnotized Duncan?" Courtney asked excitedly.

"Shush, speak quietly. Yes, I did. It may me wrong, but sometimes that's the way you must play; that way I can make it to final two, you know" Alejandro said.

"I don't think it's wrong at all, after all, Gwen and Duncan both deserve to be hurt; if you let me, I want to help, and we could even arrive to final two together!" Courtney said.

"That would be an honor for me, my lady" Alejandro said.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" Courtney asked.

"Try to be friends whit Gwen, make her believe that Duncan it's just a jerk who doesn't love her; and whenever I need you, you must come fast." Alejandro answered.

"Ok…I gotta go" Courtney said.

_End of the tape_

We were all shocked, especially me.

"What does that mean?" I asked Alejandro.

"Well I… I…" He began

"He hypnotized me-Duncan appeared from behind the curtains- that's the reason why I kissed Courtney and Heather" Duncan said.

"And you knew it?" I asked Courtney.

"I…well... Yes! I knew everything, you two broke my heart, you made me cried and made me lose my proud" Courtney began sobbing. "I just wanted you to be destroyed, devastated, humilated, hurted, the same way you did whit me, I didn't wanted you to have a happy ending!... and I could win a million as an extra." She finished.

"So you think a million bucks are worthier than a relationship? You think that you and your revenge are more important than a friendship or the truth?" Sierra asked.

"I…" Courtney began.

"This will be great for ratings!" Chris said while entering to the room. "Now it's time for you to vote" He concluded. We all voted and we were ready to see who had to take the drop of shame.

"Let's take a look at who you all voted for" Chris said as he showed us the tapes.

_In the video_

_**In confessional**_

**Duncan:** I vote for Alejandro, what he did was _wrong_.

**Alejandro:** I vote for Duncan.

**Courtney:** I vote for Gwen, our alliance is over.

**Heather:** I don't care about the alliance, Courtney is going _down_.

**Sierra:** What Courtney did was unforgivable; even though Gwen was wrong for kissing Duncan when he was going out whit Courtney, what Courtney did was even worse.

**Cody:** Mmm...I don't know... Alejandro?

**Gwen:** This is hard, Alejandro was the one who made Duncan kiss the other girls, but Courtney knew everything and decided not to tell anyone. *Sights*I guess I'll vote for Courtney, even though she'll try to kill me eventually.

_Video Ends_

"Courtney, you're out" Chris said.

"What?" Courtney asked angrily.

"You heard me, get ready to take the drop of shame" Chris said. He gave her a parachute.

"I hate yooooouuuuu" Was the last thing she said.

"See you next time, on another dramatically episode of Total Drama _World Tour_" Chris said. The cameras were turned down. I walked where Duncan was.

"Hey" I said.

"Gwen! I guess you are still mad, but if you forgive me, I promise I'll never cheat on you again, well, unless someone hypnoti-" Duncan began. I cut him by placing my lips on his. I knew that he did love me, and I will always trust him, no matter what.

"Was that jus to shut me up?" He asked. I laughed a bit

"Flashback!" I said giggling.

"Heh, heh, I know sweetheart… so does this means we're together again?" Duncan asked.

"You know it" I said. We both return to the loser's compartment to get some sleep.

* * *

**I hope you've like it ;)**

**~*~Review~*~**


	7. Hunting The Beast

**Thanks for reviewing :)**

* * *

Chapter seven: Hunting The Beast

**Gwen's P.O.V**

I woke up, cuddling whit Duncan, he was so freaking warm. As I opened my eyes I realized he was humming and carving something.

"Wow, this is happiest I ever see you" I said as a fall apart from him.

"What can I say, it's like all my problems were finally solved" he said as he gave a quick peck.

"Hey you lovebirds" Jason said playfully.

"Hey" We said.

"You really should see what's happening at the dining area" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Go and find out by yourself" He said. Duncan and I, we both followed Jason and I swear that our jaws hit the floor: Alejandro and Heather were making out.

"Well, well, it seems like Heather finally got someone to hook up besides her cat" Duncan said. We high-fived. They both fall apart and blushed. Heather run away.

**Confessional**

**Gwen:** *Laughs* Heather's face was priceless.

**Heather:** I just want you to know that Alejandro was the one who kissed me, I didn't wanted to!... Then I got caught in his beautiful eyes, his perfect hair and body and… Ought! I hate him!

**Alejandro:** I knew she'll finally fall for me, how couldn't her. Now that my alliance whit Chris is over, Heather will be the perfect alliance member.

**Confessional Ends**

We arrived to Tanzania. We all got out the plane. We then saw Chris whit some kind of gown on. We all laughed.

"Ha ha ha, nice dress" Duncan mocked.

"It's a traditional Masai warrior outfit" Chris began. "And it come whit this" he said as he throw a lace to me.

"Hey!" I yelled

"Watch it!" Duncan told Chris. "Are you ok Gwenny… I mean Gwen!" Duncan said. I couldn't help but giggled.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said.

"Our today's challenge combines Soccer and Cricket, I call it 'Suc-et to me'" Chris began. "Each player must run one at a time from the starting line to that paddle of African plums, take as many as you can carry and run back. You'll be doing all of this while you're the other competitors throw at you soccer balls"

"Being hit by a soccer ball, how painful" Duncan said sarcastically. Chris threw a ball to Duncan's face. He cried in pain.

"You were saying?" Chris said.

"Are you Ok?" I asked.

"I guess so" he said. Chris explained the last part of the challenge; we had to use the plums to break a gourd using a bat.

"Wifie, you're up first" Chris told Sierra, she was carrying Cody on her back for some reason. She started to run and got a big bunch of plumbs, however, in the way back, Alejandro made her throw them all.

"Gwen you're next" Chris said. I started to run, and realized Duncan was throwing the balls to the other kickers, he is so sweet for helping me winning… wait! Wasn't Trent's cheating on the game for helping me winning one of the reasons that I broke up whit him? At least teams were merged already, so I think it's just sort of an alliance, right?

"That's unfair!" Heather yelled at Duncan.

"Everything is fair in love and war, dear" Duncan told her. I just had a question, the situation in which we were was love or war?... I got six plums, I could've got more, but Heather hit my stomach to hard.

"Next one, Duncan!" Chris said. Duncan began to run. I wasn't sure if Duncan helped me for love or only to have an assured alliance, but I do love him, so I decided to help him.

Duncan was very fast, but both Heather and Alejandro were good kickers. I tried to stop them, but suddenly a ball beat my forehead.

"That's what you get" Sierra shouted. I guess she's still mad at the fact that Cody loves me and not her, I really feel bad for causing troubles on the relationships, I don't understand why guys like me, there are tons of girls hotter than me.

Duncan was beat too. Both Heather and Alejandro make it to get lots of plumbs. Then the second part of the challenge began, we all tried to break the gourds, the first one to reach it was Heather. After that, Alejandro, Duncan and I broke ours too. Sierra didn't break any of them.

"The last part of the challenge is a genuine African Safari" Chris began. "And the prey it's the most dangerous animal of all… Ezekiel!" He said as Chef opened the cage. Zeke looked really bad; he did not even look like a human anymore.

"But you made him take the drop of shame at London" Heather said.

"I know, but Geoff and Blaineley told us that he was still at the plane, so Chef went at the Cargo Hold and hunted him. Whoever hunts the Beast, formally known as Ezekiel wins invincibility and first class sits whit the player of his or her choice" Chris said.

"Where's my reward?" Heather asked.

"Look inside the gourds" Chris said. We all found a slingshot and a pocket.

"You're getting tranquilizer balls. In order to capture Ezekiel you must shoot him. Since Heather won the challenge she is getting six balls, Alejandro and Gwen are getting three and Duncan gets two" Chris said.

"I should get three, I broke my gourd too" Duncan said defensibly.

"Technically you beat your gourd whit a cricket bat; and Sierra you got this and one ball each" Chris said as he gave Sierra protector glasses and two balls. After that, the hunt began.

"So we're in this together, right?" Duncan asked me.

"Of course" I simply answered. I was still not sure about the alliance we've just made, I'm not really the alliance type, but least it was better than been against each other.

"Where do you think it is?" He asked.

"What?" I asked back. I was lost on my thoughts.

"Zeke!" He said.

"Oh, yeah, Zeke… He can be anywhere, he had become the wilder animal I've ever seen" I answered. We continued walking till we saw some weird footprints.

"He must be near!" I said. We got our slingshots ready to attack. I felt myself sinking in quicksand. "Back of!" I yelled at Duncan. He stopped.

"Why?" He asked.

"Quicksand" I said.

"Shit! What do I do?" He asked worriedly.

"First of all calm down" I said.

"How can I calm down when my girlfriend could die-" He yelled nervously.

"Duncan!, please. Breathe slowly… panic won't help" I said as he calmed down a little. "Second of all, find a strong stick" I said, as he started looking for one. The sand had almost covered my whole chest when Duncan returned.

"Why did you waste that much time?" I asked.

"I couldn't found a strong enough stick" He answered as he approached the stick to me. Somehow I got my arms free, and started to pull the stick, suddenly, Ezekiel appeared from behind the bushes.

"Forget about me, shoot him!" I shouted.

"No!" He shouted even louder. He pulled me harder and took me out of the bog. Ezekiel was gone.

"We could've won" I said.

"There are things way important than winning a challenge" He said, looking straight into my eyes. Did he really think I was worthier than a million big ones?

"Thanks" I said quietly.

"No probs, I'll always choose you over anything" He said. I couldn't help but kissed him, and he kissed back.

"Now let's keep going" I said. As we continue, I heard some noises coming from behind the bushes.

"Did you hear that?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Ahhhhh" we both shouted as we shot, we realized that the ones we shoot were Alejandro and Heather, but it was too late, they've already shoot us too. The bell rang. I couldn't move. After a while I just realized we were forced to sing by Chris, by then I could at least talk.

**Heather:** _Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup__._ _I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up._ Ugh!  
**Gwen:** _Going whit Alejandro after all he did to us just makes you look sad and pathetic. _  
**Heather:** Hey!  
**Duncan:** _We teamed up and almost had Ezeke. I could see the zits right on his face._  
**Heather:** "_Almost_" _gets you nowhere around here. You're a loser duo, that's all._  
**Gwen:** "Loser" is what the whole world called you _when you were making out whit Alejandro._  
**Alejandro:** I better sing or I get kicked out. I got something I want to say. I ca- I can't feel my face. Can someone help me ple... _(faints)_  
**Heather:** _Well, it's a beautiful day on the Serengeti. The perfect time to snag a pup._  
_I'll find Zeke and win this dumb game. As soon as my leg wakes up._  
**Gwen:**_ My leg._  
**Heather:** _My hand._  
**Duncan:** _My arm._  
**Alejandro:** Ugh, _my face_.  
**Duncan and Alejandro:** _Wake up!_  
**All:** _Wake up!_

After we finished singing Chris said we have only one more hour to find Ezekiel.

"Do you have a plan?" Duncan asked. I was about to answered, when I felt something hit me and I fainted. I woke up covered by something red and sticky.

"What the heck?" I asked. Soon, Ezekiel appeared and he began to fight whit me.

"Can someone please help me?" I asked when I saw Heather and Alejandro staring at me whit a smile on their faces. "Seriously?" I asked. Suddenly I felt another shot, and I fainted_, again_.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Do you have a plan" I asked. When I turned around, Gwen was laying on the floor. Alejandro appeared from nowhere.

"What happened to her?" He asked whit fake concern in his voice.

"You did this to her, didn't you?" I asked back. He didn't answered, he shot me whit a ball instead. When I woke up, Gwen was gone. I began to look for her, and when I finally found her, Ezekiel was beating her. I shot to Zeke, but both of them felt asleep.

"Congratulation, Duncan, you've won! Now all of you meet me at the plane before Ezekiel wakes up" Chris said. I carry Gwen all the way to the plane. She woke up at the dining area.

"Morning Sweetheart" I said.

"Where?… What?… Who won?" She asked confused.

"I did. Now, who are we voting off?" I asked.

"Alejandro" We both said.

"But he has an alliance whit Heather" Gwen said.

"Maybe we can convince Sierra or Cody" I said.

"By the way, where were they the whole challenge?" Gwen asked.

"I think some monkeys captured Cody and Sierra fought whit then in order to take him back" I answered.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Uhum" I answered.

"I'll try to convince them to vote for Alejandro" Gwen said. Finally the elimination ceremony began and we all voted.

"So, here it goes" Chris began. "One vote for Gwen, one vote for Sierra, one for Alejandro, another one for Gwen, another one for Alejandro, and the lucky loser is… Alejandro!"

"I kinda expected it, I would've a bigger chance to win but-" Alejandro began, I pushed him by the drop of shame.

"That was for making me cheat on my girlfriend!" I shouted.

"You're probably gonna need this!" Chris shouted as he threw a parachute to Alejandro.

"Now, Duncan, who are you gonna bring whit you at first class" Chris asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Gwen!" I said. She smiled and I smiled back.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Well, so here it ends another episode of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris said. The cameras were turned down. Duncan and I, we both walked at the first compartment, we talked for hours, before we realized, the interns, the other contestants, Chris and Chef were sleeping.

"…Wow, It's late, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you tired?" Duncan asked.

"Only a bit" I said.

"I'm tired too" Duncan began. "Tired of talking, we've been talking for about… three hours?"

"Sorta" I said.

"So everyone has gone to sleep, the cameras are turned down… we are alone…" Duncan said getting closer to me whit a perverted grin on his face.

"Perv" I said blushing lightly.

"You know you want me" He said arrogantly. I decided to follow his game, just for fun, and to see were all this things leads to.

"What if I did?" I asked flirtatiously, getting even closer to him. He looked a bit shocked.

After a few moments of silence, he smiled and finally talked. "Well, then I'll have to do this" He said before he started kissing me. I kissed him back. The kiss became more and more passionate, I felt his tongue in my lips, as he if he was asking to meet my tongue. Soon the kiss became a heavy make out session, his hands were going lower, they passed from my back to my legs and butt. I had my hands playing all around his mohawk and neck. Soon he tried to take my shirt off. I stopped him.

"Duncan… you do understand that we're not alone at all, right?" I asked him.

"Well, everyone is sleeping, and they're not recording" He answered.

"Even tough, I don't trust on Chris, remember that night at Total Drama Action, when you and I were starting and stars, and accidentally fell down?" I asked.

"I know, we thought nobody was watching, and it ended up at you tube as one of the most watched videos, even though nothing happened!" He said.

"Listen Duncan, I really love you, and I love this, but we gotta wait, at least after the show and this drama ends, okay?" I said.

"Sure" He said.

He placed is arms around me; we cuddle for a while and fall asleep.

The next morning we were woken up by some loud noises. "How could you?" someone shouted in the loser's compartment.

* * *

**So, that's it. *~~PLEASE REVIEW~~* ;)**


	8. The Egg Hunt

**Ok guys, I'm so sorry for not updating, I've had tons of homework, exams projects… and I also sorta had a **

**writer's block, lol. It's a short chapter, but anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter: The egg hunt

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I was lying on his chest, he was so warm and comfortable, I wish I could stay there my whole life. Suddenly we both heard some noise coming from the loser's compartment.

"How could you?" Sierra screamed really loud. Duncan and I ran into loser's compartment to see what had happened. When we arrived Sierra was crying holding a notebook on her hand, and _Heather_ was just _comforting_ her. Cody was stuttering something about he was sorry.

"What the fuck is happening?" Duncan asked.

"Cody…diary… Gwen…heartbroken…" Sierra said sobbing.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I wrote down on my diary something about you, and Sierra got all crazy about it" Cody said.

"Ok… first of all, you have a dairy? And second of all, what did you wrote down?" I asked.

"Listen Gwen, I know that you're whit Duncan, I know you love him, so I decided it was better keep my own love for you in silence, so I decided to write all my feelings on a notebook, Sierra found it, and she got really mad about it" Cody answered. I was really surprised, was Cody saying he loved me? Duncan was acting as if he didn't care, but I know that behind that indifference he wasn't happy at all to see another guy saying he loved me, even though that guy was Cody.

"Well, Cody, I…I…"I didn't know what to said, I mean, Cody is a nice friend, but I'll never fall for him, I love Duncan. Then Chris entered and the bell rang. "Ought! Shit!" I thought

"Can I have a solo?" Sierra asked Chris.

"Wathev… let's hear it!" Chris said. Then the music began.

* * *

**Chris: Don't forget, "Invisible" was label by Big Machine, was produced by Scott Borchetta (****executive****), ****Nathan Chapman**** and ****Robert Ellis Orrall****. It's sang by Taylor Swift and it's also available on iTunes; this show owns nothing and its not related whit the song **

**Me: I don't-**

**Chris: Ok, I'm done, if you won't leave, then I'll leave *leaves***

**Me: ok then… I think Coderra is really sweet, and this song will totally fit whit them! Mmm… *leaves*

* * *

**

_**She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile**  
**She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by**  
**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her**  
**But you are everything to me**  
_

Sierra was walking round as she sang, getting closer and farther from Cody; she seemed really depressed while singing, totally desperate for getting Cody's love. It's really sweet tough.

**_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah_**

Sierra had a bunch of tears on her eyes. Actually, Sierra's song made me feel like a slut, and it also made me feel really bad for her, I know how hard it's being in love whit someone that thinks you're invisible, that's in love whit someone else.

**_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_**

Sierra was right on something, no matter what, I'll never fall for Cody. As Sierra was arriving to the end of the song, I realized Cody was staring at her in a different way; it was like the song she was singing has got into him.

**_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_**

Sierra was getting closer to Cody, he seemed… glad?

**_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile._**

"You're really sweet, Sierra; and I'm really sorry but I can't change what I feel for Gwen, can we be friends at least?" Cody asked.

"I don't know… OK, I guess I'll just have to try harder" Sierra said.

"Cool" Cody said nicely. Sierra smile slightly. She really looked better, however the situation was… weird; a minute ago Sierra was totally depressed and now she seems to have forgotten everything, I guess that's just Sierra.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freaking hungry –Duncan began- I'll get some candy; Gwen, do you wanna come?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Gwen and I returned to first class compartment, I was really pissed that Sierra's yelling woke me up early in the morning, also Cody said he loved **my** girlfriend, and Sierra sang an annoying song. Gwen and I were eating some candy, when the plane suddenly crashed. We got out of the plane. We walked all the way to where Chris was. He was wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever, but I did learn my lesson and I decided to shut the fuck up.

"Welcome to Rapa Nui. Today's challenge it's a traditional Easter Island egg hunt"

"Chocolate eggs?" Cody asked.

"Nope, traditional eggs, the ones that comes from birds. Also you have to wear feather Rapa Nui headdresses." Chris began. He threw at us the headdresses; mine was yellow, Heather's was pink, Sierra's was green, Cody's was purple and Gwen's was blue. "You gotta find eggs that match the color of your head things inside this headthings, after that you must go across a cave in order to arrive to the highest point in the island. First one to arrive wins a major advantage in the second part of the challenge."

"What happens if we drop and egg?" Heather asked.

"You have to come all the way back here for a replacement, now, scramble" Chris concluded. We all began to run, we separated in two "teams" Gwen and I were together for obvious reasons, Sierra and Cody went together, and Heather followed them, probably all she wanted was an alliance.

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Doesn't those heads look sorta familiar?" Duncan asked me. I took a moment to realize those were all the contestants that have been eliminated.

"That's really weird, you know" I answered.

"Didn't you like weird?" He asked mockly. That reminded me Trent and last season a lot, when I use to tell Duncan that I liked Trent just the way he was, even if he was nuts and kinda weird, and he use to make fun of Trent and our relationship; now I wonder if he was jealous.

"Shut it Duncan!" I said playfully. "Were should we look at first?" I asked.

"Well, we're near Zeke's head, so…" Duncan said.

"Ok, let's see if we find something" I said. We looked for any egg at Zeke's head.

"Got one!" Duncan said. It was inside Zeke's nose and it was a blue egg. "Here you have pasty" He said as he gave me the egg.

"Thanks" I said. We continued looking for the eggs. We found one blue and one yellow egg in Alejandro's head, another yellow one inside Harold's, and another blue one inside Bridgette's.

"We just need to find another yellow one, and we're done" I told Duncan.

"Yeah, about that… I think you should leave whit out me." Duncan said. I was shocked.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It's just the first part of the challenge, and I want to help you, we both cannot win, so I think it's better if you're the one who wins." He answered.

"I'm not sure Duncan…" I said.

"Please, for me" He asked whit puppy eyes. I thought it was really sweet that he wanted me winning, but I still was a bit unsure about this whole situation: what did him loved more, winning the money or me? Did he just want my help in an alliance?

"Ok, I guess" I said uncertainly.

"Cool, see you sweetheart" He gave me a quick peck and ran out to find his egg.

I began to walk by the cave that Chris pointed before, it was tiring; as I was walking by, I heard some noises, and a rock felt down by the cave "Great, just great" I thought.I had almost arrived to the finish line, when I heard everyone else was screaming and running for their life. I did the same even though I didn't know why they were so scared; then I figured out: an _enormous _bird was persecuting us. I began to run and screamed too, I was really afraid.

"Hey, gothy" Heather said. I got distracted, and somehow I throw my eggs down.

"You did it on purpose!" I yelled. We all went out the cave, and then Chef blocked the exit.

**Confessional**

Gwen: Ought! I really hate Heather!

Heather: I think now I hate Gwen even more, she was the one who made Alejandro leave. *Sights* I really miss him- No, I don't!... fine, I do.

**Confessional Ends**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

"Chris, this is unfair, Heather broke my eggs" Gwen yelled.

"Sorry Gwen, but I guess you can't compete then." Chris told Gwen. I really love Gwen, she's my best friend, a million bucks are not as worthy as her, so I came up whit an idea.

"Can I give my headthing and eggs to Gwen?" I asked Chris. They all looked at my startle.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Chris asked. I nodded.

"Ok, then-" Chris began.

"No!" Gwen cut him. "Those are yours, I can't let you give them to me" Gwen told me.

"We found then together, and I want to give them to you" I said. Gwen sighted.

"Are you're sure?" She asked.

"Totally" I answered. Even tough, I wasn't really sure if I was doing the right thing.

* * *

**I know this chapter is… well… not that good, but as I said before, I've had a writer's block recently, but I swear next one is gonna be way better… anyway, as you can see, my story is arriving to the end, so I was wondering… who do YOU want to win? I personally don't really want neither Duncan or Gwen to win, 'cause they've already been winner/runner-up; but I'll consider your opinion.**

**I'll update ASAP, but again, I have **_**lots**_** of school work. **


	9. Revelations?

**First of all, I feel thankful today, lol. I really want to give a special thank to every single person who has review my story, subscribe, and add this story to his/her favorites ;) You have no idea how glad makes me feel every time someone does anything of the mentioned above. I also want to thank everyone who reads this, and I hope you all like my work. **

**Also, as you can see, this is chapter ****9****, and I was wondering, does that number reminds you a certain _someone_…?**

**R&R!

* * *

**

Chapter nine: Revelations?

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

After Duncan gave me the eggs and the headthing, Chris explained the second part of the challenge. We had to place the eggs we found in the nest of gigantic condor!, and the worst part was that the nest was high, _really_ high. As Heather was the first out, she received some protection for her face.

"Deposit all three eggs and you win, and if nobody makes it we'll try again, it's going to be_ that_ fun!"Chris said. Heather, Sierra and Cody had some kind of baskets where to carry their eggs, I was in disadvantage. Heather was up first. She was about to leave, when Chris interrupted her.

"One more thing" He said.

"What else could you-" Heather began, she was cut by the singing bell.

"But Sierra already sang today!" I yelled.

"It's for your own protection, keeps the birds calm. I'm lying, or I'm not, you chose" Chris said. Heather began her climb and sing.

**Heather:** _I, how I-I-I..._  
_How I really hate these birdies,_  
_And I wanna live to see my 30s._  
_These, oh, these feathered jerks. _  
Condor, let me win this one. Please?_  
_So try, and attack me.  
_But, I won protection._  
I don't feel that pecking, _so_  
_Save your objections._  
_Hush, now, condor,_  
_Let me in the final four._  
_Whoof! Aw, no!_

When Heather was about to put the last egg in the nest, the condor pushed her and she felt down. The last egg broke in her face. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Shut it, Gwen!" Heather yelled. Duncan joined me and we laugh even harder.

**Chris:** Next!  
**Cody:** _I, woa, I-I-I..._  
_I've got problems with condors..._  
_Some problems with condors..._  
_Why, woa, why-y-y?_  
_Am I not at home?, I ponder._  
_Trust me, woa, trust me-e!_  
_I'm your best friend,_  
_and I'll never eat eggs agai-i-in!_

Cody didn't make it, he felt down too, however his eggs were safe, so Chris said he could try again later.

**Sierra:** _I'm a wife now, so don't be giving me flack!_  
_I have to win this for my __Co-oo-ody_

_So hush, now, condor_  
_Let me into the final four!_

As she said the last part, she felt down too and her eggs broke.

"It's your turn, Gwen" Chris said. I sighted.

"You can do this, Gwen! I believe on you!" Duncan cheered. He is seriously awesome, but every time I'm whit him, he reminds me in some way to Trent. He used to be sweet, and I dumped him in international T.V. It sometimes makes me feel like a bitch. I began to climb, which was really hard, 'cause I didn't had anything to put my eggs at. I thought I wouldn't reach the top, however, I did reached it.

**Me:** _Mmm-h-hmm…_  
_Calm down, condor please calm down_  
_All I want it's to end this dumb game_  
_And win my reward…_

I looked the condor straight in the eyes whit a rigid look on my face. I worked at a zoo, so I learned one or two things about training animals. I slowly placed the eggs in the nest as the bird didn't complain.

Yes!  
_Thanks my sweet condor,_  
_Now I'm in the final three-ee-eee! _

"Wahh!" I yelled as I began to fall. I knew it was a large fall. I swore I saw my whole life passing through my eyes. I saw myself talking and walking for the first time, the birth of my little brother, my first school day, the day my dad left my life for good, my first kiss, the day I arrived to the island; I also saw both Trent and Duncan in some my memories; and just when I thought I was going to land on the floor and died -or at least get a severe injury- I landed in some warm arms.

"Didn't you think I wouldn't catch you, did you?" Duncan asked. I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Gwen wins the challenge!" Chris began "And It's time to vote!" He concluded. We all went into the dinner lounge. I sat next to Duncan.

"I think Heather should be gone" I said.

"Yeah, same here" Duncan said.

"Psss, Gwen!" Cody said from behind the door.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I have something to propose you" He replied.

"Why can't you understand I'm whit Duncan" I said as I stood up.

"It's not that, can you please come" He said. I sighted. I didn't wanted to go whit him, but I knew he wouldn't stop bothering me till I listened to him.

"I'll be right back, ok?" I told Duncan.

"Sure" He answered. I walk by Cody; he dragged me to the hall next to the confessional.

"Heather, Sierra and I had made an alliance, we want to vote Duncan off" Cody said. I was shocked, Duncan couldn't leave; whit out him I'll be all alone.

"And you are telling me this because..." I said, hoping he didn't wanted me to join.

"Well… after the song Sierra sang today, I thought she would might stop being obsessive whit me, you know, but… she's still the same and she drives me crazy... in the bad way" Cody said. He kept quiet some seconds.

"I can betray my alliance if you promise me you'll vote for Sierra and convince Duncan to do the same." Cody said. I had no other option, maybe I hated Heather more than anything in world, but I couldn't risk Duncan.

"Ok" I said. I walked back to the dinner compartment and told Duncan about our new alliance and he agreed. We chatted for a while and then we voted. We then went at the elimination ceremony. "I hope Cody keeps his word" I taught. Chris looked at the passports and seemed really excited.

"The first person nominated for the drop of shame is… Duncan" Chris began. "Next vote… Sierra. Next vote… Sierra. Next vote… Duncan. And the final vote goes to…" Chris paused. My heart stopped, what if Duncan was out; the game will be hell without him.

"…Sierra" Chris concluded. "Yes!" Cody cheered. I felt relived; however I have to admit I felt sorry for her. Sierra stood up and hugged Cody.

"I'm sorry" Cody said.

"I'll wait for you. Win it for us" Sierra said.

"Adorable, but we're running out of time, so Sierra, get ready for the drop of shame" Chris said. He gave her a parachute and she took the drop of shame.

"Let me guess, you want Duncan to be in first class whit you" Chris asked. I nodded. He then signed off the episode and Duncan and I walked into first class compartment. We sat down and ate some chocolate.

"Thanks for helping me" I said.

"No probs" Duncan began. "I'm your boyfriend_ and _you best friend, I always have to be there for you" He concluded.

"You're awesome, you know" I said whit a huge smile on my face. Duncan laughted a bit.

"I know" He said. We kissed. The kiss was becoming a hot and heavy session. I felt his tongue on my mouth, the sweet taste of his lips; god, those lips teaste like heaven!, We both were getting more and more heated, when suddenly, Chris appeared.

"Hey guys, sup?" Chris said.

"What do you want, Chris?" I asked really mad at him.

"Do you know who is Celebrity Manhunt interviewing tonight?" Chris asked.

"No, and we don't care. Can you please leave now?" Duncan asked even angrier.

"The Drama Brothers!" Chris said excitedly.

"But Cody is still in here" I said.

"I know, but while he is competing, the Sasquachanakwa is replacing him. Don't you want to see the interview?" Chris asked. I looked at Duncan. He looked back and he shrugged.

"Ok" I said. We went into the elimination ceremony room **(there is a T.V. in there)**. Heather and Cody were there too. The program had already started, and The Drama Brothers were singing "When I Cry". After they were over, Josh began whit the interview.

* * *

*On Celebrity Manhunt*

"So, Harold, have you already given up on LeShawna" Josh asked.

"Actually, Josh, I think LeShawna hasn't forgotten about me, and I still believe she's the one for me" Harold answered.

"Do you really think you have any chances whit her?" Josh asked.

"Of course!" Harold said certainly.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night…" Josh mumbled. "What about you Justine, anything new on your love life?" He asked.

"Not at all… I hang out whit lots of girls, I don't really have a real girlfriend, you know" Justin said.

"I see" Josh began. "And what's up whit you, Trent, I heard you got a new girlfriend"

"Well, Josh, you heard right And I can say I think I'm in love" Trent said.

"Wow, in love, that's _huge_" Josh said.

"She's just awesome. I just wish I never lost her, she's smart, talented, beautiful; Gwen is everything I ever wanted-Brittany! I meant Brittany!" Trent corrected nervously. Everyone gasped.

* * *

*On the Total Drama Jumbo Jet*

"Crap, crap, SHIT!" I thought. Everyone was in shock, even Chris. Everyone's jaws dropped and they all turned to me. Duncan didn't seem pleased at all. Did Trent really say he loved me? Did he really love me? Did I still feel anything for him? I couldn't, could I? Why most this kind of thing always happened to me?

* * *

**Well, I got an idea, so I decided Trent needed to appear in here too. I know the chapter is short, but I'm planning to update soon. At least sooner than I usually update, lol. I hope you liked the chapter and thanks again!**


	10. You love who?

**Here's chapter 10 (That was soon, wasn't it?) Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Chapter ten: You love who?

After Trent kinda said he loved Gwen, it was the most awkward moment EVER. Gwen left, but I have to say I was kinda… really mad at Trent. After the interview everyone left to get some sleep. When I came back to first class compartment Gwen wasn't there. I sit down and wait for her, but she never came.

_Cockpit Confessional_

**Gwen:** Hey Chef, can I pass the night in here, I don't really wanna be whit Duncan tonight.

**Chef:** Isn't he your boyfriend?

**Gwen:** Yes, but I… I…

**Chef:** You still feel something for the obsessed guitar player.

**Gwen:** No! Well… I don't think so… Duncan is awesome and Trent… well he… (_Sights)_ Can I pass the night here?

**Chef:** Whatev.

_Confessional Ends_

In the morning I wake up all alone in first class. I decided to eat some pizza and a soda. While I was eating, I was wondering why Gwen will have decided to be apart from me. The only reason she may have was… that she still likes Trent, but that was impossible, wasn't it? We finally landed and got out of the plane. Gwen was standing next to Cody, and she was trying really hard to not look at me.

"Welcome to Drumheller, Alberta" Chris began. "It has the widest collection of dinosaur bones on the planet. In front of you it's a gigantic pile whit lost of super ancient dino-bones. Grab whatever bones you can find to make your very own life size dino. You have two minutes to go into the plane's cargo hold and grab whatever you can to help build your creations. And… go!" Chris concluded. I ran into the cargo hold and I found some glue and cardboard. I saw Gwen carrying a huge amount of material: Black paint, some more cardboard, scissors, and some other stuff.

"Hey, sweetheart, do you need help whit that?" I asked. She looked at me nervously.

"Umm, hey Duncan… I'm all right. Thanks anyway" She said as she leaved. Why didn't she want to be near of me? I went outside the plane and began looking for bones that could be useful for me. After a while Heather appeared.

"Sup Duncan?" Heather asked.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely.

"Well… I have realized that you and gothie haven't get along well recently" she said whit a devilish look upon her face.

"She has just been… why do I even bother?" I said.

"Anyway, I was thinking… don't you want to make an alliance whit me?" Heather asked. I was shocked, why would she wanted _me_ on an alliance whit _her_, it would never work.

"Haven't we already tried this at Total Drama Island?" I asked back.

"I know; but Cody won't help me, and I know Gwen hates me _way_ too much" She answered.

"I'm already on an alliance whit her, so the answer is no" I said.

"But she likes Trent again" Heather said. The mentioning of that name really pissed me off.

"He's her friend" I said.

"Yeah, right, friend" Heather began sarcastically. "If I prove to you that she still has feeling for him, would you accept being on an alliance whit me?" She asked. I didn't know if she could possibly prove it, but even if Gwen didn't loved me anymore, she was still my best friend.

"Do whatever you gotta do" I said as I left. I worked for about two hours on my "construction". When everyone was done Chris began to introduce everyone's creations.

"Let's start whit Duncan!" Chris said.

"This is the skullsaur" I said. I have built a gigantic skull whit a lot of bones. I know, ironically and sorta boring, but I couldn't think of anything better.

"Interesting" Chris began. "Next one, Gwen!"

"This is the baterodactyl" Gwen said. She had built a black pterodactyl whit the wings of a bat. It looked really cool in my opinion.

"It has similar characteristics to bats, only that this one is more dangerous and lethal" Gwen said.

"It's going to be tough to beat that" Chris said.

"Please, I could totally beat that. Let me introduce you the Chris-ceratops. The Chris-ceratops it's one talented beast and a real hit whit the ladies. Like it?" Heather said.

"Love it! Codester, what do you got?" Chris asked.

"Meet the Codydun, here, get to know it" Cody said as he gave it to Heather.

"It's really light" she said.

"Wait. Isn't that fossilized dinosaur poop?" Gwen asked.

"No" Cody began. "At least I don't think so" He concluded as Heather returned it to him rapidly.

"Judgment time!" Chris began. "And did I mention who the very special judges are? You! Whit a pretty shocking twist of curse" Chris said as he drove us to a… lie detector? "Who's first?" He asked.

"Me!" Heather said rapidly. What was she planning?

"Cool" Chris said. "Vote for your favorite dino. You can't vote for your own, of course"

"I really liked Cody's poop dinosaur" heather said. She got shocked.

"You might want to say the truth" Chris said.

"Fine. I liked Duncan's skull. I don't know… it looked kinda cool" She said. She said the truth.

"Next!" Chris said.

"Cody wants to be the next, don't you Cody?" Heather said.

"Whatever" He answered as he sat in the chair.

"I gotta vote for Gwen's baterodactyl. It's creepily awesome" Cody said. He didn't got shocked.

"Thanks" said Gwen.

"You're next, Gwen" Chris said.

"No!" Heather yelled. "I'm pretty sure Duncan wants to be the next" I wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but I knew it was not going to be good for Gwen

"I can wait" I said.

"Come on, just sit on the chair" Heather said almost begging it. She gave me a puppy eye look, even if it was Heather's, I can't dedy to puppy eyes. I sighted. Could it be that bad? I sat down.

"I liked Gwen's baterodactyl too." I said. I told the truth.

"Cool. Gwen?" Chris said. She sat in the chair.

"I liked Duncan's dino" said. She got shocked. She sighted. "Even though, Heather's dino was really impressive" She told the truth.

"As the winner of the first part of the challenge, Gwen wins the post digger" Chris said.

"Sweet!" Gwen said.

"Who will win inmunity? Found out after the break" Chris said.

"Can someone take me out of this thing?" Gwen asked. I was about to help her when Heather interrupted me.

"Why don't we take advantage of this situation" Heather said devilishly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked both nervous and madly.

"We can ask anything to weird goth girl and she _gotta_ said the truth" She answered. I finally understood what Heather wanted to do.

"Do you like me?" Cody asked excitedly.

"Only as a friend" Gwen said a little awkwardly. Cody's face turned depressed when Gwen didn't got shocked.

"Do you like Duncan?" Heather asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Yes!" Gwen said. She told the truth. I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you like Trent?" Heather asked.

"He's a good friend" Gwen answered a little bit nervous.

"Do you like him _more _than a friend?" Heather asked back. Gwen freeze.

"What is this? A criminal interrogatory? Let me go out of this shit, _now_!" Gwen yelled. She really didn't want to answer.

"Just answer" Heather said. Everyone stay in silence for some moments till Gwen spoke.

"Fine. I do." Gwen said. Her words really broke my heart. Even though I wasn't, I felt betrayed.

"Who do you like the most?" Cody asked.

"Listen guys, I'm feeling really fussy right now. Duncan's my best friend, but what Trent said last night, well… I'm confused" Gwen said sadly. My heart was officially broken right now. How could she ever be confused, I'm her best friend, I'm the guy who'll give everything for her, even the million, even his own life. I'm the guy who loves her more than any single thing in world. I wanted to cry right there, but instead, I reacted whit anger.

"Confused?... That's it?… Confused?" I asked her. She couldn't look me in the eyes. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I heard the sound I hated the most: the singing bell.

"Please tell me you recorded this" Chris told the camera man. He nodded.

"Great!" Chris began excitedly. "Can you please tell Gwen your feelings whit a song?" He asked me. I glared at him. But I decided that instead of being a jerk, I was going to tell Gwen what I felt exactly. On international T.V.

* * *

**Chef:** Chris wanted me to tell you that "Don't speak" was labeled by Interscope, written by Gwen Stefani and Eric Stefani, produced by Matthew Wilder and interpreted by "No Doubt". Also available in i-Tunes, the show owns nothing yada yada. I'm done.

**Me:** I don't nothing either.

**Chef:** Who are you?

**Me:*** Leaves*

* * *

_You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end  
It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know  
_

"But Duncan I-" Gwen began. She had some tears on her eyes.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

"Duncan, I was just saying I'm a little fussy, but we've pass true many things before, have you forgotten?" Gwen asked. Tears began to fall down her checks.

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

When i said the last part, I really felt tears coming to my eyes. Gwen looked deppresed. I've never saw her like that.

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are..._

"This cannot be the end" Gwen sobbed. I got closer to her and placed my hand on her check, forcing her to look at me.

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for Trent at all?" I asked. She looked at me; tears continue running down her checks, whit that **sad** look upon her face. She took my hand out of her face and turn around. I knew she had began to cry badly.

"I-I don't know, ok, but I… I…" Gwen said sobbing. She didn't know how to fill the last part. I sighted.

_You and me I can see us dying...are we?_

_Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts._

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Before Duncan finished his song, I ran into the cargo hold. I didn't care if I lost the challenge or I got eliminated. I had never felt worst in my life. I didn't mean to hurt Duncan. I loved him, didn't I? I sat next to a box in the cargo and began to cry loudly and desperately, I'm never this way. I didn't even have realised by myself why I was crying that much. I needed someone, anybody, to talk at, to comfort me. I don't know how much time I was there, but suddenly, I heard some weird noises, but when I turned around I saw nothing. Few moments later I continue crying.

"Are you ok?" Somebody said. I was scared.

"Who are you?" I asked back. Then someone who looked like a zombie appeared from the shadows.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ezekiel?" I asked. He nodded. He looked even worse then he looked in Africa. "What are you doing here? What happened to you? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Are you?" He asked back. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Nope" I answered.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. He didn't sound like him anymore either. I kept in silence for a while.

"I'm not sure if you know it, but I'm going out whit Duncan now, and, lately I've been thinking a lot in Trent, and I thought I loved Duncan, but when I was sitting in the lie detector I couldn't say I loved him. I was scared of getting shocked" I told him. He thought it for a minute and then he talked.

"You have to tell Duncan how you fell, that you two should take a break, so you can think about you as a couple and you also don't want to lose his friendship"

"Wow" Was all I could say. It was a great advice coming from a homeschooled; I never taught Ezekiel could be that deep.

"Gwen!Gwen!" Chris yelled. He was looking for me. When I turned around, Ezekiel was gone. I stood up and went to were Chris was.

"Gwen, we've been looking for you. The challenge is over" He said. I was shocked. I couldn't believe I stay there that long.

"Who won?" I asked still shocked.

"Duncan won invincibility, and you were eliminated for not participating in the challenge" Chris began. I sighted. I knew that that was gonna happened. "However Duncan gave his immunity to you and he's out" He concluded.

"What?" I shouted.

"What you heard, now come whit me and-" Chris began.

"RUUUN!" Chef, Heather, Cody and Duncan yelled. We didn't think it twice and we got out of the plane. When we were about twenty meters away, the plane exploded.

"My beautiful plane! What the fuck happened?" Chris yelled.

"Some haters of the program send a present for the cast, we opened it and we found a bomb inside." Cody said.

"Are all of you ok, guys?" I asked.

"Yeah" They all said.

"Well, this was not my best day, ever. Join us next time… there will be a next time, I'm just not sure what kind of show will be… or where. But will still be called Total Drama World Tour" Chris said. He then began to cry. Now the plane was destroyed; Duncan was out of the game; I was a mess _and_ on the final three. Could things could possibly be worse?

* * *

**Never said "could thing get even worse?", because they WILL go worse.**

**The song I choose… well, I just taught the lyrics totally fit whit the story, so I used it.**

**Also, please don't yell at me, this will all make sense at the end of the story… I hope… lol. As I promised, I updated this soon, so I don't think I will update in a while. Thanks for being patient.**

**Review?**


	11. On the way to Hawaii!

**So here's chapter eleven! R&R!

* * *

**

Chapter eleven: On the way to Hawaii!

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

Chris was regretting about all the stuff he lose at the big explosion. I sat down in the floor, while Cody, Heather and Duncan were discussing about how we ended up in this situation.

"Can we continue whit the game?" Heather asked.

"As usual, you two are thinking in nothing but yourselves…" Chris began. I actually wasn't listening to his words. I was depressed. I could only think about Duncan, what was I going to do now? Will he hate me? Who was I supposed to be whit? Before I knew it, Chef found an emergency two-sitter helicopter that only had room enough for Chris and himself. The challenge was a race to Hawaii.

"…But we're in the middle of nowhere" Cody said.

"True" Chris began. "That's why I'm giving you these GPS and walkie-talkies. Set them for Tijuana beach, it's in the Mexican border, now go!" Chris said as he left. I didn't do anything at all; I just walked around the place and sat inside the confessional. Heather and Cody left too. I don't even know or care where they went.

"Hey Gwen" Duncan said as he opened the door. I was pretty nervous.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't have any place to go at all" he answered.

"Right" I said awkwardly. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not at all" He said.

"I'm sorry, you know" I said.

"I know… Can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded. "Did we break up?" I wasn't sure myself.

"I guess so" I answered quietly. His face turned disappointed.

"Oh… ok then" He said as he left the room. I couldn't help but cry. Seriously, this day has been the weirdest in my life, I didn't know what time it was, at some point I even forgot where I was. Sometime later I heard someone entered inside the confessional.

"Sup, Gwen?" Jason said.

"Hey" I said quietly.

"Please don't tell me you're giving up" He said.

"Well, I don't have any chances in winning" I said.

"Duncan doesn't think the same" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He passed about ten minutes trying to convince me to borrow you the helicopter of loser's, but I told him that the other interns and I were gonna used it to arrive at Tijuana, however he found some strange gas and leaved the other interns unconscious, which probably means I'm fired; anyways, if you want another chance of winning we better got out of here now" He said. He's story was… wow. People still believed I could win this? I decided that I should try. I got out of the plane and boarded the helicopter of losers where Duncan was too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you want me here, pasty?" Duncan asked me.

"Well, I…" I began nervously.

"Gwen, can you sit down, please, we're leaving" Jason said. I sat down next to Duncan. It was quiet awkwardly for a while.

"We should talk" Duncan said.

"Yeah, we should" I replied.

"Gwen, you are my best friend and you will always be, and I don't want this to end" Duncan said.

"I know, I have just been fussy these days… maybe we should wait till the game is over, so we can both clear our minds" I said. He didn't say anything for some seconds.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

Gwen said she wanted us to clear our minds, however I didn't needed to, I knew I loved her and that's all that really matters, however I didn't wanted to be whit Gwen if she loved somebody else... like Trent. Also, if you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. And if they don't, they never were."** (A/N this is a quote from ****Kahlil Gibran)**

"Can you promise me something?" I asked after some seconds.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Promise me we'll be fiends forever and we'll be always in each other's side, no matter what" I said.

"I swear" Gwen said.

"Pinky promise?" I asked. She giggled.

"Pinky promise" She said and then smiled, I smiled back.

"Same here" I replied. I then saw some videos piled up in a table. "What are these, Jason?" I asked.

"Some past episode videos… you should've seen the last aftermath, it was _epic_" Jason said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Well, sorta, Courtney's interview was dramatic" Jason said.

"Can we watch it?" I asked.

"Sure… but you may not like it all" Jason said.

"Didn't you say it was epic?" Gwen asked. I nodded.

"It was, but Courtney talked a lot about you and Duncan, and what she said wasn't… nice at all" Jason said.

"When does she ever say something nice?" I asked.

"You have a point" Jason said. "Take the tape that says "Courtney's interview", it's easier" I took the tape that he said and placed it in the tape recorder. Gwen and I sit down and stare at the T.V.

***At the Aftermath***

"…So, Courtney" Geoff began. "After what happened in Drumheller, do you still hate Gwen and Duncan?"

"Well, Duncan is still a jackass for choosing Gwen over me, and Gwen is still a boyfriend stealer, whit the fact that Duncan still…" She then made a pause and sighted. "…well, loves her" She concluded.

"Does that mean you still have something for Duncan?" Bridgette asked.

"Ahmmm, sorta…" Courtney said.

"What about Alejandro?" Geoff asked.

"I realized he… he is not… I…" Courtney began.

"You realized he isn't millionaire?" Geoff asked.

"That has nothing to do whit my ehrm… decision" Courtney said.

"Ok then... next guest, Sierra!" Bridgette said.

"No! Wait! I have a song to sing! I've been working on it for weeks! I even made an accompanying video for my song" Courtney said a bit childish. Both Geoff and Bridgette sighted.

"Ok then, you can sing" Bridgette said.

"Great!" Courtney said. Then the music began same as the video that was actually just some clips in a specifically order. **(A/N I imagined something alike to "who you gonna root for?")

* * *

**

**Geoff: Don't forget, "Better Than Revenge" was label by Big Machine, was produced by Scott Borchetta (****executive****), and ****Nathan Chapman****. It's sang by Taylor Swift and it's also available on iTunes; this show owns nothing and its not related whit the song. **

**Me: I'm getting tired of this…**

**Geoff: Who the fuck are you, dudette?**

**Me: *angrily* I own nothing, OK? *leaves***

**Geoff: Right…

* * *

**

"If you're hearing this Duncan, I want you to know this song is for you, and I hate you Gwen!"

_**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him**_

A clip of the arrival of me and Courtney kissing in Total Drama Island was showed. Right where she wanted me? What did she mean?

_**She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

The clip of me and Gwen falling that night at Total Drama Action was now showed.

_**I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
**_

Then some clips of Courtney and Gwen's friendship in Total Drama World Tour were showed.

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa**

Clip of Gwen doing some gross challenges in "I triple dog dare you " were showed, and some other edited clips were Gwen looked like a slut… and actually Courtney called her a slut, didn't her?  
Courtney was really pissing me off. Gwen looked just kinda shocked.

_**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha**_

She then showed other clips of Gwen and some other of herself getting revenge on tons of people… Wait a sec… did she just called me a toy? Is that all I meant to her?

_**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things.**_

Some clips of Courtney getting psycho and some other of Gwen were showed.

"Actually, she _is_ psycho" Gwen said.

"Of course she is, just look at her now, she's obsess whit revenge" I said.

_**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa**_

They were showed then lots of clips of Gwen and I kissing. Gwen looked really mad right now.

_**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,**_

_**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

Suddenly the tape was paused. "I can't take this anymore" Gwen said.

"She won't do anything to you" I said.

"I know, it's just that… I'm tired of people saying that I'm the witch in the story; I'm tired of people calling me new Heather or boyfriend kisser… I'm tired of drama." Gwen concluded.

"I know what you mean" I said. Gwen then leaned in the sit and closed her eyes. I decided that she nedded rest. She looked really cute when she sleeps. I sat next to her and I felt asleep.

"Gwen! Duncan! Wake up!" Jason yelled at us.

"Are we in Tijuana?" Gwen asked in a half yawn.

"Nope, but Chris says that if you don't sing you're out" Jason said. Gwen then turned on her walkie-talkie and heard as Heather and Cody were already singing.

**…Heather:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_You can't stop me now, just you try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, good bye-bye-bye._

**Gwen: **_This show's a helicopter, it's moving fast._  
(to Duncan)_Maybe__you and I weren't meant to last._  
_I know it wasn't you, it was me  
At least we'll always be BFF's  
_  
**Cody:** _I never thought I'd get this far._  
_Let's face it, I'm no TV star._  
_But now I'm in the final three,_  
_Unless we get caught in that_ tree!

**Heather, Cody, and Gwen:** _I'm gonna make it._  
_They can't stop me now, let them try._  
_Our fortune's waiting_  
_It's time for you to say, bye-bye-bye._

The song ended and Gwen, Jason and I chatted the rest of the trip, we listened to music and we ate some chips Jason had in the luggage.

"We're flying over the Tijuana beach. You better jump now!" Jason said. I looked at the wall were the parachutes were supposed to be.

"There's just one parachute" I said.

"True" Jason simply replied. Gwen sighted. I put on the parachute, stood by the door and hold Gwen.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" I asked.

"I guess so" She said. Then we jumped and began to fall. We landed right next to Chris and Chef.

"Welcome to Tijuana, you little cheater" Chris told Gwen.

"You said I had to make it to Tijuana, and I did it" Gwen said.

"Well, Jason is fired _definitely_. Now, the next part of the challenge is a boat race to Hawaii" Chris said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Do I look like human resources?" Chris asked rhetorically. I glared at him.

"You can come whit me in my boat, Duncan" Gwen said.

"Thanks" I said. We boarded the boat. Jason really gave Gwen a major advantage; Heather and Cody were not even in the water jet. Gwen droved at first, but she was really low.

"Do you want me to drive" I asked.

"Sure" She said. I drove as fast as I could.

"Wow, don't you think you could go a little bit slower?" Gwen asked.

"Don't you wanna win?" I asked

"Well yeah but-" She began.

"Then I don't see the problem" I said. The rest of the trip we kept quiet, 'cause in fact it was hard to talk whit all the wind hitting our faces. We finally spotted the Hawaiian coast.

"I'm really gonna make it!" Gwen screamed. Just then the boat ran out of gas. "Crap" Gwen said.

"Is there any row?" I asked. We then looked for one.

"Nothing" Gwen said.

"We can always swim" I said. Gwen nodded. We jumped into the water and swam to the coast.

"This is bad" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I can see Cody and Heather behind us!" she said.

"Let's go faster!" I yelled. We did make it to the coast before Cody and Heather.

"Gwen makes it to final two!" Chris said. Some of the campers cheered, some other didn't. I did.

"I knew you could make it Gwen!" I screamed as I hugged her.

"I couldn't have done it whit out you!" Gwen said. We then stared at each other. I looked into her beautiful dark eyes, I was about to kiss her when I heard an explosion. A while later both Cody and heather landed in Hawaii at the same time.

"Oh wow, that's what you call a tie, people. I'll go to the slow mote to declare a winner but… we're…. kinda out of time!" Chris said.

"What?" Everyone asked angrily.

"Yeah, we're totally… completely… undeniably… out of time… as… of… right… about… now!" Chris said. "So come back next time to find out who battles who and see someone finally win the million or die trying, right here on Total… Drama… World Tour" He concluded.

* * *

**I know, the end kinda sucks… Anyway, this is your last chance to vote for the winner!, so if you haven't, please vote on profile for the winner. **


	12. LUCKY I'm at the FINALE!

**I know, I know, I know! It's been years and I promised I would updated faster. Well, I have a good excuse. I haven't been in the mood to write. Why? Because lately I was heartbroken and I just couldn't get over it. Am I over him? Nope, but I decided I HAVE to update, so here's the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: LUCKY I'm at the FINALE!

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

There we were, at Hawaii on the finale of season three. I was pretty nervous.  
I heard Heather and Alejandro talking. Suddenly Alejandro walk away and he looked hurt. Even though he caused a lot of troubles to me, I couldn't help but asked:

"What's wrong?" He looked at me with a _**sad **_look upon his face.

"Well, Heather kinda broke up with me. She says that it's better for both of us. I think she just did it for not sharing the money with anyone if she wins." He said. I was about to say someone when I heard Chris talking.

"Last Time in Total Drama World Tour Gwen made it to the final two. Cody and Heather tied and right now we're having a tiebreaker" Chris began. "Gwen, you won the race to Hawaii, so your reward is that you can choose the tiebreaker yourself or you can let Cody or Heather do it". I tough it for a while, knowing Chris might've planned something… painful or evil.

"I think I'll let them chose" I said.

"Alright then. Heather, go into that challenge booth where there are balls with different tie-breakers on them and pick one." Chris said.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because I say so, now go!" Chris ordered. She went into the booth and she got hit many times, but finally was able to pick one. She then gave it to Chris as he read it. "Come on! I was expecting something more challenging you know. Oh well. The tie-breaker is pretty simple. All you have to do is reach a coconut from any palm. The first one that brings me a coconut wins… Go!"

The "go" was a bit unexpected. Heather and Cody ran to the first palm they saw, however they weren't able to climb. It seemed very difficult, actually. Finally both of them somehow reach the top. Cody was about to gather a coconut when suddenly, he felt down and fainted.

"CODY!" Sierra shouted. Everyone ran at him.

"Well, he's unconscious." Chris said. Everyone gasped. "Don't worry. He won't die"

"You're not helping, you know." Sierra said.

"I know... Since he can't compete, Heather wins the tie-breaker" Chris said. Everyone complained.

"That's not fair!" I said.

"We have a schedule, you know. We have to finish the season in less than four hours. We have no time for waiting Cody" He said.

"I'm fine with the results" Heather said. Everyone stare at her in disapproval.

"You're gonna need two helpers each for the rest of the challenge" Chris said.

"I'll help you, Heather" Alejandro said. Heather looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I want to help Gwen" Trent said. _Really?_

"I can also help if you want to, pasty" Duncan said to me. I nodded.

"Ok… so who else wants to help Heather?" Chris asked. Nobody said a thing.

"Come on! am I really that bad?" Heather asked. Harold sighted.

"If you really want to, I can help" He said. Heather smiled lightly.

"Great! The challenge is divided in two parts. In the first part you could win a MAJOR advantage in the second part" Chris said.

"And what do we have to do?" Heather asked.

"It's a singing contest!" Chris said. _Fuck! I really stink at singing_.

"What do we have to sing?" I asked.

"You'll be singing a Colbie Caillat duet!"He answered enthusiastically.

"Seriously? Why her?" I asked.

"Because she is the best _ever_" He said. We all chuckled.

"You like her?" Duncan asked mockingly.

Chris looked a bit ashamed. "That's… not… the point. The important thing here is that in order to get a LOT of ratings Heather and Alejandro will sing Droplets and Gwen and Duncan will sing lucky" We four blush a bit. I mean seriously? We had to sing that cheesy stuff that is completely out of context on international T.V.? "Chef, this intern –Jason-, and I will be the judges. We'll judge singing and interpretation. Acting well the song will be really helpful. So Heather, you can go first." Heather sighted and the music began.

* * *

**Chris: Ok neither I or Total drama own Droplets or Lucky… yadda yadda… It belongs to Colbie… yadda… you know the rest… **

**Me: I don't own it either! **

**Chris: I hate you! **

**Me: I know *smile***

**

* * *

**

**Heather:** _I'm leaving you  
I'm not sure if that's what I should do  
It hurts so bad  
I'm wanting you but can't go back  
Trying to find, to find  
That all elusive piece of mind  
Stuck here somehow  
Shrouded beneath my fear  
And now I don't need it_

At the beginning of the song Heather seemed emotionless, but then she stared at Alejandro and she saw the sadness on his eyes. I was surprised that to evil and nasty people like them would be able to actually feel something.

_'Cause I'm walking down this road alone and figured all I'm thinking about is you, is you my love  
And my head is in a cloud of rain and the world it seems so far away and I'm just waiting for  
The droplets, droplets_

By then Heather had gotten closer to Alejandro and she had gotten her eyes wet.

**Alejandro:** _You left a mark_  
_I wear it proudly on my chest_  
_Above my heart_  
_To Remind me that I feel the best_  
_When I'm with you When I'm with you_  
_To me everything is effortless_

You could hear the sincerity on Alejandro's voice, as he was holding her hand. Everyone –but Duncan and I- were watching them with an "Awww" look on their faces. Crap. I was sure I was going to loose

**Heather and Alejandro:** _You know it's true_  
_My eyes are painted with regret and I don't need it_  
_'Cause I'm walking down this road alone and figured all I'm thinking 'bout is you, is you my love_

**Alejandro:** _And my head is in a cloud of rain and the world it seems so far away and I'm just waiting to fall and sink into your tears_

_You are like the raindrops, the raindrops falling down on me_

**Heather and Alejandro:**_ You left a mark you left a mark_  
_She left a mark he left_  
_She left he left_  
_And I don't I don't_  
_Need it. Need it_

At the end of the song they were hugging and they kissed. It was just a little kiss, about four seconds long, but it was long enough to "touch" the audience.

"That was… pretty good. I give you an eight. Heather wasn't really into the song at the very beginning" Chris said. Chef was holding a tear. "I… give you… ten" He said before starting to cry like a girl. _Honestly?_

"Nine" Jason said.

"Gwen, you're up" Chris said. I was pretty nervous and uncomfortable, but I was on the final two, I couldn't give up for a damn solo. The music began.

**Duncan:** _Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky  
Oh my, baby I'm trying _

Duncan was first looking at the ex-contestants, but the he walk by me, look straight on my eyes and hold my arm.

**Me:** _Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I began to sing. I looked straight on his eyes. I was lost on those beautiful teal eyes. I really felt connected with him, but I was still confused… just a bit.

**Duncan and I:** _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will_

What was going on with that song? Lucky I'm in love with my best friend? Really?

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday _

Duncan and I were dancing and in some way teasing each other. I can deny it as fun. I wasn't even looking at Chris or anyone at all. It was like we were just the both of us in the whole island… maybe even the world

**Duncan:** _And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
_  
**Me:** _Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty, you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
_**  
Duncan and I**_:_ _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  
_

We finished the song and our faces were a few inches from each other. I wanted to kiss him badly, but Chris walk by us and interrupted us. He was about to cry.

"That was beautiful! You guys are totally in love, aren't you?" Chris asked.

"Were not together, Chris" I said blushing."Well, you really should. I give you a perfect ten. Chef?"

"It was _too_ corny in my opinion. Eight" Chef said.

"Ten" Jason said.

"That means the winner is Gwen" Chris said.

"Yes!" I said as I hugged Duncan. "So what's my reward?" I asked.

"Wait a sec. I'm giving each of you this pineapple sacrifice for you to throw at the volcano. The first one that makes it- if someone does- wins a MILLION DOLLARS! Gwen, since you won, you have ten minutes of advantage and this wheelbarrow" Chris said.

"Is that what you call major?" I asked.

Chris ignored me and continue speaking."Who will win? Who will lose? Find out after the break".

* * *

I walked by the snack table, I was starving and I needed a rest. I was about to eat a sandwich when I saw Trent getting closer to me.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hi" I said.

"So, how's it going?" He asked.

"I'm just a bit nervous for the finale, you know" I said.

"I heard you broke up with Duncan" He said abruptly.

"Yeah" I said. "I heard your still not over me"

"I will never be" He said with puppy eyes. "I was thinking that since you're single and I'm single we could, you know, give it another chance"

"I don't know Trent, I might be slightly confused, but I'm not completely over him" I said.

"Oh… Ok then… could you at least think about it?" He asked.

"I will" I answered. I smiled a bit. He smiled back.

* * *

**So that's it, and don't worry, I won't make my favorite couple broke up forever. I promised everything will make sense at the end, and next chapter is the last one so…**

**~*Review?*~**


End file.
